


《夜行性遨遊》（ジェイフロR18短篇集）試閱

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 把目前寫過的R18跟未公開彙整成為電子書，●內容是ジェイフロ人類和少許人魚型態的各種交尾情境&逐漸開發的性愛記錄。●收錄網路公開文章16篇以及未公開2篇。字數快7萬字。（公開文章的小修改：英文表記修為日文、語尾、行間、標點符號、形容詞）●未公開2篇為媚藥梗及人魚x人魚&人魚x人。字數快1萬字。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 1





	《夜行性遨遊》（ジェイフロR18短篇集）試閱

Pixiv試閱原址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13832766  
（電子書的連結也在裡面）

把目前寫過的R18跟未公開彙整成為電子書，  
●內容是ジェイフロ人類和少許人魚型態的各種交尾情境&逐漸開發的性愛記錄。  
●收錄網路公開文章16篇以及未公開2篇。字數快7萬字。  
（公開文章的小修改：英文表記修為日文、語尾、行間、標點符號、形容詞）  
●未公開2篇為媚藥梗及人魚x人魚&人魚x人。字數快1萬字。  
●書末附封面圖的去字版。繪師：MD蒙奇。（已取得繪師同意電子書上架）

很感謝平常在平台上發文時就常來看文跟回覆點讚的同好們，還有感謝追蹤P站的同好們，因為感覺得到有人支持，才能有寫出達到快七萬字內容全都是R18的動力，今後還會繼續來更新文章的，感謝大家的閱讀！  
以下順帶附上目錄，以及已公開過的文章和部份未公開當作試閱。

●目錄♡交尾菜單♡  
P.01【性遨遊】人魚&人體的初體驗 接吻 貼貼互擼  
P.05【夜も朝も】自慰 晨勃  
P.08【手套】白手套PLAY  
P.09【鼓動】初夜 插入  
P.14【熟悉的感觸】同房梗 用衣服自慰  
P.17【休假前夜】精油按摩 背後位 潮吹 雌化  
P.22【自由】事先潤滑 騎乘  
P.23【裏垢】邊拍邊做  
P.25【♡Sugar♡】奉仕口交 騎乘 潮吹  
P.28【媚藥】（未公開）催情飲料 69 在裡面大起來 腰停不下來 最後肚子餓起來  
P.31【夜の影】地點破爛寮 自行潤滑 特殊保險套  
P.34【木陰の影】地點植物園 黏液觸手 背後站位  
P.37【秘密情事】地點圖書館 舌吻 互撸 咬領帶 接吻射精  
P.39【30分だけの姉妹】地點保健室 後天女體化 接吻摸胸  
P.41【鮭魚粉色的誘惑】後天正太化 舌吻 精通 素股  
P.46【搖上你的裙襬】女僕裝著衣PLAY 磨擦射精  
P.49【人魚藥水報告】人x人魚 照顧餵食 浴缸排尿 滾床插射 冰塊接吻 潮吹  
P.55【夜行性】（未公開）人魚x人魚 地點水槽 插射 人魚x人 浴缸騎乘 素股 潮吹

《夜行性遨遊》（ジェイフロR18短篇集）

【性遨遊】

從幼魚時期便一起生活一起成長，體驗過許多趣事和困難的他們，在海洋裡行動時總是喜歡將修長的魚尾貼緊對方的纏繞不放，成了自然習慣，連帶牽手和擁抱這類稍微親密的碰觸也視為理所當然，在分享食物時甚至可以直接用嘴來餵食，他們幼小的觀念裡對這些像是戀人之間表達喜歡愛情的互動還沒有概念，直到在學校接受正式教導時，才了解一般親人兄弟沒必要的話不會讓彼此身體這麼緊密地接觸。  
這天兩人一同上完最後一堂關於陸地生物、人類以及海洋生物、人魚的交尾課程，下課後他們游到以往玩耍的海草堆，這裡順著海流形成一個大型滑墊，他們常在這撥弄底下糾纏的海草，餓了還能直接拔起來啃咬，而這次兩人只是互相沈默對望了一陣子，沒有多說什麼，在兩人心中其實也知道對方在想著最近上課受到指導的東西。  
他們的魚尾依舊緊緊地纏繞著，感受對方身體的生命脈動，最後是ジェイド先打破這股沈默，他扶起フロイド的臉龐，往擺在面前毫無防備的小嘴親了一下。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド？我的嘴巴裡沒有東西可以吃喔。」  
「呵呵⋯⋯我知道，剛才是因為想親フロイド所以才親的，像戀人一樣。」  
對ジェイド突如其來的舉動跟發言，フロイド只疑惑個幾秒，隨後他像是懂了什麼似的，將魚尾巴繞得更緊，並且抓起ジェイド的手，放至自己尚未發育完全、還是平坦光滑的胸部。  
「那ジェイド也想這樣摸我嗎？」  
「⋯⋯想。」  
他們腦子充滿了在性教育課程上看到的人魚交尾畫面，甚至想要開始代入自己的行為。  
聽到想要的回答，フロイド笑嘻嘻地撲上ジェイド，濕潤油滑的肌膚雙雙貼在一起，フロイド腹部的抖動吸引起了ジェイド的注意，而自己的相同位置也像是回應似的微微騷動起來。  
在他們的小腹部位，有一條稱為泄殖腔的直線細縫，在進行排泄與性行為時才會用到，類似於人類的構造，男人魚有隱藏在裡頭的陰莖，因發情而勃起時才會因為疼痛與無法收納而冒出，陰莖下的排泄與生殖並用的腔口則是提供給被插入的行為使用。  
原本他們尚未發育完全的身體，如今也迎來性成熟的時候了，面對喜歡的對象，會想張開嘴巴求愛或是要求更多身體接觸都是很正常的，性器官也會跟著需求而發育成長。  
然而即使他們有了知識，在身體尚未成熟之前，什麼也無法實踐，可是現在已是能夠嘗試看看的時候了，ジェイド心想，並大幅擺動一下腰身，兩人貼在上頭的皮膚細孔跟著打開了縫隙，フロイド趴在ジェイド身上，喉頭情不自禁地發出小聲的咕唧咕唧鳴叫，小嘴也維持起打開的樣子，ジェイド發現フロイド臉龐已染上平常少見的紅潤氣色，大概是對剛才的動作起了生理反應。  
「フロイド，你的臉紅了⋯⋯嘴巴也張得好開。」  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド也是喔。」  
フロイド凝視ジェイド，看他沒有繼續動作，自己的下身便不由自主地對ジェイド的開始上下磨蹭，黏液逐漸從洞口分泌流溢出來，讓兩人的私處更加親密地貼合。  
「⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯フロイド，我們先回家再做吧⋯⋯。」  
畢竟直接在這裡進行初體驗也不是很好，雖然這邊沒人會發現，但因為是寶貴的第一次，ジェイド心想果然還是要慎重一點才行。

＊

在傍晚的房間裡，四周只有深海的顏色，熟悉的環境下，對彼此卻有股陌生的味道，還有想要探索未知的衝動，他們胸下兩側的魚鰓斜縫比平常開闔的頻率來得急躁多了，嘴裡跟著吐出不少氣泡，ジェイド目不轉睛地觀察フロイド的反應，同時將手指滑進敏感的腔口裡，碰觸以往不會硬起的凸起物，並輕力地將其抽出，曾未露出體外的根狀器官輕微地顫抖，上頭佈滿透明的黏稠體液，和象徵未經人事的可愛粉紅色調。  
ジェイド開始對那性器上下來回小力地搓揉，讓フロイド攀在ジェイド身上的手和尾巴抓得更緊。  
「フロイド，感覺如何？」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯不知道⋯⋯。」  
幼小的腦袋還沒體驗過性快感也不知如何形容，ジェイド轉而將自己的也掏出來，要フロイド模仿他的動作。  
「⋯⋯原來如此，這就是在愛撫之下勃起而感受到的舒服快感，フロイド。」  
「嗯⋯⋯覺得越來越舒服了⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド看自己那被フロイド握在手裡的生殖器變得更加硬挺，分泌出的體液濕滑到讓陷入情緒沒有餘力分心的フロイド快抓不住，於是ジェイド轉而將自己的和フロイド的握在一起，並且加大磨擦的動作頻率。  
フロイド也情不自禁地將身體往前靠攏，縮近兩人距離，他們額頭碰在一起，フロイド張開嘴巴，ジェイド也做了同樣的回應，甚至伸出舌頭舔了幾下フロイド的嘴唇，最後他們唇齒相碰，舌頭在裡面糾纏，底下緊纏的魚尾也交互磨蹭起來，像是在跟對方撒嬌，又或是在提出誘惑邀請。  
「⋯⋯唔⋯⋯ジェイ、ド、下面、好像越來越奇怪了⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド，我也是⋯⋯。」  
他們都知道，有什麼東西要出來了，是高潮射精的自然生理反應。  
「唔啊⋯⋯ジェイド、ジェイド⋯⋯啊⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
那從フロイド口中發出的；從未聽過的嬌嫩喘息聲迴盪在ジェイド耳邊，ジェイド忍不住將另一隻手插入フロイド下面開啟的稚嫩生殖腔肉壁裡，他只是直覺這樣能讓フロイド更加興奮，果然在陰莖的刺激連帶私處的愛撫讓裡頭冒出了更多愛液，フロイド瞬間僵直了身軀，激烈地喘氣。  
「⋯⋯フロイド、裡面、也很舒服嗎？」  
「唔啊、ジェイド、一起碰⋯⋯很舒服、要、⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド、ジェイド、嗯啊啊啊啊⋯⋯。」  
最後フロイド只是任由自己攀附在ジェイド身上，無所適從地喊叫名字，而ジェイド看フロイド沈浸在自己給予的快感之中，只能完全依靠自己的可愛模樣，這股能夠獨佔フロイド、佔有最私密地方的感覺也讓ジェイド內心感到無比滿足。  
兩人還正在發育期的短小性器初次噴出白濁的精液，フロイド全身無力地躺在ジェイド懷裡，ジェイド則是將フロイド抱起，出了房間，游到後院，順著他們常走的捷徑浮上海面，迎接他們的是掛滿閃耀光芒的夜晚星空。  
在水面上探出頭來的他們，可以轉而使用人類的鼻子來呼吸，ジェイド看フロイド濕潤的眼眸深處還殘留剛才情事的色氣，他憐愛地撫平フロイド曝露在空氣中的濕髮，フロイド也從恍惚狀態逐漸回神，他繼續依附在ジェイド懷中，突然開心地哼起歌來。  
有了第一次經驗，之後的他們只要到了深夜，想要幫對方自慰時就會主動觸摸對方下腹部並攀上身軀，即使另一方可能還沒有興致，到最後還是會抵抗不了本能誘惑而交合在一塊，對海鱔夜行性的習慣來說，就像是一場能直接解決性慾的夜晚遊戲。

＊

「フロイド，人類的身體也可以做那個喔，要不要試試看？」  
剛上陸的他們，連白天適應雙腳走路的生活都還不太習慣，到了夜晚ジェイド就已經先試探性地向フロイド提出詢問。在他們共用的房間裡，床上一邊躺著懶得穿上睡衣的フロイド，跟剛學習好把一身睡衣穿得筆挺工整的ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯嗯？是指碰這個軟趴趴的東西嗎？」  
フロイド從ジェイド的眼神和目線傳遞出的訊息，馬上就能明白話中暗示，他扶起自己癱在兩腿中間的男根，還左右搖晃幾下。  
「是的，這樣也省得還要變回人魚的樣子。」  
「好啊～用人類的身體來做，感覺就很有趣～」  
看フロイド原本慵懶無力的身軀突然提起精神，ジェイド也嘴角失守笑出聲來。  
「呵⋯⋯就我所知人類的身體還有很多地方可以玩，要不要嘗試看看呢，フロイド。」  
「可以唷～該怎麼做呢，ジェイド教我吧～」  
不只是課堂上學習到的基本觀念；網路上還是書籍上能收集到的資料，ジェイド都先自己調查過了，從文面接收的資訊顯示，人類的肉體比人魚還來得敏感許多，尤其青少年時期不定期排解性慾的話只要摩擦到要處就會自動勃起，不過這件事他們還沒經歷，ジェイド就已經迫不及待要實踐自己所掌握到的知識，他將側躺的フロイド轉至正面，並輕輕地將自己的重量壓上。  
發現ジェイド動作特別溫柔，フロイド也把自己長腿緩慢抬起之後跨上ジェイド腰間，取代尾鰭綑繞的姿勢，感受到ジェイド高過人魚體溫的溫度，還有從臉上噴來的熱氣跟味道，雖然他們身上原有的獨特氣味比在海裡生活時淡薄許多，對於溫熱的呼吸吐氣也不太習慣，但フロイド並不討厭這股新鮮感。  
ジェイド在フロイド耳垂處落下一個輕吻和舔咬，那是他們剛一起打好耳洞的地方，原本還是白皙膚色的耳朵馬上整個紅了起來，ジェイド心想說不定フロイド的體質比想像中要來得敏感，這顏色也使ジェイド接連想到フロイド的嘴唇，廝磨一陣後他轉向親吻フロイド的臉頰，最後來到唇邊，フロイド也十分配合地張開嘴巴，甚至伸出了舌頭迎接ジェイド。  
在他們熟悉的舌吻模式之下，ジェイド的手趁機撫摸起フロイド的胸膛，揉捏還在發育的肌肉，以及躺在中心不怎麼顯眼的乳粒，但相較於乳首大多處於凹陷藏在底下的人魚，人類的乳首型態顯得高調許多，甚至可以逐步開發成敏感部位，讓乳頭越來越凸起，果真如ジェイド所想的，在指尖處被來回撥弄加上拉扯的乳頭已比一開始來得挺立許多，他發現正在熱烈接吻中的フロイド呼吸也變得紊亂急促。  
大概是找不到時機換氣，鼻子也還不太適應呼吸，フロイド覺得自己要喘不過氣了，加上也很好奇為何ジェイド手上要一直玩胸部的地方，他將ジェイド的臉推開，臉紅氣喘地向ジェイド抱怨。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド，親太久了啦！還有幹嘛摸我的胸部⋯⋯咦？原本只是點點的地方好像變大了。」  
「而且還逐漸變成粉紅色了呢，フロイド。」  
「那是被ジェイド給搓紅的吧！」  
「フロイド不會感覺到痛吧？」  
ジェイド說完，沒有要停止的意思，手開始揉起另一邊，甚至用嘴整個含住正在開發當中的硬挺乳頭。  
「ジェイド？」  
沒想到用手摸完竟然要用嘴巴咬，フロイド以為這下一定很痛，然而ジェイド只是用舌頭來回舔舐乳暈至尖端的地方，讓フロイド絲毫感覺不到一點痛楚，反而從被口埋住的地方瞬間發熱起來，慢慢地覺得搔癢難耐，フロイド習慣性地扭動腰身想調整姿勢，卻被ジェイド壓得無法自由動彈，底下三角地帶的敏感處與ジェイド的大腿相貼摩擦，フロイド覺得自己身體越來越熱了。  
察覺到フロイド的反應，ジェイド也感受到兩人肉體緊密碰觸之下產生的熱度，他這才鬆開了嘴，無法控制分泌的口水從嘴角涔涔流下，看那被舔得濕漉漉的胸膛，暈染上令人看了害臊的紅潤色澤，ジェイド露出滿意的笑容。  
「看來フロイド其實有著一副非常敏感又容易開發培育的身體呢⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド的表情，看起來真恐怖～」  
フロイド感覺今晚的ジェイド似乎跟以往不太一樣，大概是因為第一次能直接碰觸到彼此人類身體的私密部位吧。雖然フロイド嘴上說恐怖，其實內心又覺得能跟這樣的ジェイド一起玩，那可會是件越來越有趣的事情，フロイド開始迫不及待地想要更多來自ジェイド的摸索接觸，他拉住ジェイド的手，往自身下方摸去。  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド，別再亂摸其他地方了啦，快點照我們在水裡做的，愛撫這裡⋯⋯。」  
「喔呀喔呀⋯⋯フロイド還記得以前做過的這個叫做愛撫呢。」  
「當然記得呀，因為很舒服嘛～」  
或許是當時的他們一昧地追求快感而使フロイド如此印象深刻吧。ジェイド想起以前フロイド那自由奔放不受任何拘束的樣子，對照現在願意躺在床上沈浸於愉悅情事的フロイド，他內心深處隱約地擔心起來。  
「フロイド，雖然很喜歡你這麼主動要求的樣子，但是一方面也擔心讓別人看到現在フロイド的樣子呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド沒有繼續手裡的動作，只是凝視フロイド滿是期待的眼神。面對ジェイド突然認真的態度，フロイド反而沒有多加思考什麼。  
「嗯？ジェイド怎麼突然擔心起來了？我當然還是跟以前一樣，能做這些事的，只有跟ジェイド在一起的時候喔。」  
面對ジェイド一時之間沒有動靜的反應，フロイド回給ジェイド一個天真無邪的笑容，ジェイド才頓時看出裡頭蘊藏的信任和來自半身的依賴，今後想要持續獨佔對方的心情也堆積得越來越濃厚深重。  
「⋯⋯我知道了，フロイド，那麼我也得好好回應你的心情了呢。」  
「ジェイド～快來吧～」  
在不知不覺中フロイド原本癱軟的男根已稍微硬起了一些角度，被ジェイド握在手裡摩擦時更是愈加脹大，ジェイド先撫摸搓揉睪丸，再用指腹關節小力地按壓龜頭和冠頂相連的莖部，他觀察フロイド，想研究覺得舒服的地方是否跟人魚狀態是一樣的，結果不出他所料，從フロイド瞇起眼嘴巴微開、腰部開始顫抖的反應來看，的確是在享受私處被愛撫之下所產生的快感。  
「フロイド，感覺還好嗎？」  
ジェイド邊問邊貼上フロイド的臉頰，從額際流下的汗水也沾到了ジェイド臉龐，ジェイド用舌頭舔去那些透明的汗珠，嚐到類似海水的鹹味。  
「ジェイドぉ～啊～♡」  
フロイド知道ジェイド明知故問，他也不管那麼多，對ジェイド張開嘴一起伸出舌頭，然後換來一個深情的舌吻交纏，他順勢從喉頭冒出幾個零碎的嗯啊喘聲，ジェイド手裡的來回動作也越來越激烈，陰莖的尖端已漸漸冒出無色的液體，讓ジェイド意識到再沒幾下フロイド可能就會射精，而他的陰莖也勃起至跟フロイド一樣的程度，甚至傳來幾許疼痛的感覺。  
最後ジェイド拉下自己的褲頭，並將フロイド扶起身來，兩人依舊面對面接吻著，只是彼此的手互相愛撫起對方渴望已久的昂揚肉棒，直至一起高潮解放出精液為止。這是他們作為人類身體首次發洩出精液，白濁的濃稠體液潑灑在兩人之間，和因為性事而情緒高漲到發紅的肌膚顏色形成強烈對比，兩人一邊喘氣一邊看著對方都是滿頭大汗、臉上失去餘裕的樣子。  
底下的床單還是全新的，結果才用沒多久就被搞髒，ジェイド擦完身上精液時，還在想著床單該怎麼清理，フロイド就把臉湊了過來。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯既然床單都髒了，再髒下去也沒關係對吧？」  
フロイド用滿是意猶未盡的神情，在ジェイド的胸口磨蹭撒嬌起來，像是嫌剛才的親密接觸還不夠似的，手開始不安份地往下捉弄ジェイド的男根，就像依隨本能發情一般，這是フロイド身體還想要得到更多的信號。  
「⋯⋯這可真是讓人困擾呢。」  
原本以為日後還有更多能體驗的夜晚時間可以留著好好實踐一番的，沒想到フロイド興頭一上來的時候完全沒辦法克制。  
這種感覺就是一種甜蜜的困擾吧。  
這次ジェイド從背後擁抱住フロイド，以往會被背鰭擋住而難以完成的姿勢，只要是人類的身體也能輕鬆辦到，ジェイド從側面看フロイド笑得一臉開心的可愛模樣，自己剛上陸需要適應雙腳所帶來的疲憊；也像在水底吐出的氣泡消失一般一掃而空了。

（完）

【夜も朝も】

這晚フロイド洗完澡出來吹完頭髮沒多久就想睡了，他對還坐在書桌上複習魔法史講義的ジェイド道了一聲晚安，直接倒頭就睡。躺的是ジェイド的床，明明フロイド自己的床就在隔壁，卻養成了在ジェイド床上一起睡覺的習慣，而且因為換衣服太麻煩了身上只穿一條單薄的內褲。  
「睡覺不蓋好棉被的話會感冒的喔，フロイド。」  
床上人沒有任何回應，看來早已進入夢鄉，ジェイド來到床邊抓起棉被一角，準備幫フロイド蓋上時，他看見那緊閉的眼眸上睫毛的輕微顫抖、喉頭還傳來幾聲嗯嗯的低吟、甚至身體還轉成大字樣，毫無防備的白皙胸膛直接敞開在ジェイド眼前，海洋清香的沐浴乳氣味撲鼻而來。  
「⋯⋯。」  
熟睡的フロイド，發育姣好的身材、天真無邪的臉龐、耳邊沾著還帶點濕氣的髮絲、粉色嘴唇微微開啟露出小尖牙，眼前的情景讓ジェイド感到體內有一股無法形容的熱流由上往下竄燒，直至他發現那些熱量集中在他下面的某處，他才知道自己對著正在睡覺的フロイド勃起了。  
這還真是困擾呢⋯⋯。  
ジェイド開始思考該如何解決這個狀況。  
不過是一時的衝動上火罷了，只要坐回書桌將精神集中在書本上過段時間就會自動消沉下去⋯⋯。  
但要是這樣做就太無趣了。  
ジェイド小心翼翼地坐上床沿，不想打擾到フロイド的睡眠，並將手緩慢地伸進自己的褲子裡，手指碰到下身膨脹的熱源後，將其握在手裡上下摩擦了起來，他凝視フロイド睡得十分安穩、不知人世事的可愛睡顏，自己的陰莖便愈加膨脹，他開始加快手上速度，聽見皮膚摩擦的聲音與フロイド熟睡的鼻息，還有自己因為快感而忍不住發出的細微吐息聲，腦海裡浮現許多之前フロイド躺在身下、擺動腰肢渴求還想要更多的嫵媚誘人樣子。  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
最後不出幾分鐘，從前頭噴出的白濁液體便沾滿了掌心，ジェイド逐漸恢復冷靜，從滿腦春色的想像拉回現實，而フロイド還是維持原樣睡得香甜，ジェイド進而體悟到這種看著愛人的睡臉自慰的體驗有種禁忌的刺激感也滿不錯的。從資料來看一般男人自慰完會有種空虛感，俗稱賢者時間，不過現在的ジェイド發現自己沒有這種感覺，反而是在發洩後看フロイド安穩地睡在自己床上覺得內心非常滿足。  
最後ジェイド也決定提早上床，他鑽進被窩裡，將フロイド身上蓋的棉被調整好後，在額頭上輕悄悄地落下一吻。  
「晚安，フロイド。」

＊

「ジェイド⋯⋯ジェイド、起來一下，ジェイドぉ～」  
尚未睡醒的ジェイド聽到フロイド著急的呼喊後睜開雙眼，看フロイド坐在旁邊，未梳理的瀏海跟著寢癖亂翹，似乎也是才剛起來，ジェイド揉起眼看了時鐘，離應該起床的時間還有一大段距離，看來是フロイド突然發生了什麼急事。  
「フロイド，怎麼了？」  
「⋯⋯我剛才睡醒，然後身體起來的時候，這裡⋯⋯就這樣了⋯⋯睡覺的時候我又沒有碰到它、ジェイド也沒碰⋯⋯。」  
フロイド指向自己的褲襠處，ジェイド順著方向看過去，那三角地帶像搭帳篷一樣挺立著，他再看フロイド的表情一臉疑惑，還不知道自己身體是出了什麼狀況，而ジェイド以前在研究資料的時候就讀過了，了解這是什麼。  
「フロイド不用擔心⋯⋯這是晨勃，青少年常有的現象，放著不管就會自己消掉了。」  
「欸⋯⋯那ジェイド也是嗎？」  
フロイド二話不說把還蓋在ジェイド身上的棉被拉開，結果沒看到自己想看的景象。  
「フロイド，通常我在晚上有自慰過的話早上就比較不會再勃起了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド話說到最後發覺自己好像說溜了昨晚的事，他本來還想保密當作自己能拿來重複回想使用的小趣事。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯意思是昨天晚上ジェイド自己做過了嗎？為什麼不找我一起～竟然顧著自己爽！」  
フロイド語氣滿是抱怨，看在ジェイド眼裡卻止不住自己笑意。  
「呵⋯⋯因為先上床睡覺的フロイド太過可愛⋯⋯忍不住就對著睡夢中的フロイド自行解決了。」  
「ジェイド真狡猾⋯⋯。」  
フロイド說完躺回床上背對ジェイド，其實フロイド也知道是自己先去睡覺的跟ジェイド沒什麼關係，但就是覺得哪裡不爽快，他不想再管晨勃的事打算睡回籠覺，然而剛才ジェイド說的晚上自己解決的事卻在腦海裡徘徊揮之不去，他不禁開始想像ジェイド是怎麼弄的，越想竟然覺得身體越來越熱了，接著在腰際上伸來了ジェイド的手。  
「フロイド⋯⋯昨晚真是抱歉，作為補償，現在就幫フロイド做舒服的事。」  
不給フロイド回應的機會，ジェイド將擺在フロイド腰上的手探進他褲裡，往尚未退去漲大的性器摸去，感到一陣來自フロイド下身的敏感抖動與低吟。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド、唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド轉過身，ジェイド看見他臉上的紅暈表情，是期待著希望能被疼愛的信號，ジェイド進而靠近在フロイド耳邊輕聲低喃：「フロイド，身體已經變得這麼敏感了呢⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯唔⋯⋯都是ジェイド害的⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，フロイド，我會負責的。」  
フロイド見自己那根比剛才更加膨脹的肉棒被ジェイド握在手裡愛撫，身體裡沈睡的開關彷彿也跟著被打開了，他雙手環上ジェイド、腳也勾上ジェイド的腰，並用撒嬌的語氣開口：「嗯～♡ジェイド能讓我更舒服的話那我就原諒ジェイド♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來就請好好享受吧⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド話一說完，手指開始從根部由下往上搓揉，並在接近前端的裏筋處徘徊，他知道フロイド最喜歡這個地方被不斷刺激的感覺，而自己也很喜歡看フロイド的反應，果然在這陣刺激之下龜頭尖端處分泌出了不少忍耐液，ジェイド將其往下塗抹作為潤滑，被手掌整個包覆住的性器越來越濕熱，一上一下的動作所發出的細微水聲聽在耳裡顯得特別情色。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯唔嗯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯那邊⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，這邊覺得怎樣？」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯ジェ⋯イド⋯⋯很舒⋯舒服⋯⋯啊⋯啊嗯⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯想要更加舒服嗎？」  
「要⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯想要♡⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド無法克制地嬌喘呻吟，ジェイド沒有放慢速度，反而放重了力道，他知道目前的フロイド這樣子再過沒多久就會射了，原本還想停下來捉弄一下，但是又想讓フロイド早點得到高潮快感，寸止什麼的還是以後有機會再說吧。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯不行⋯⋯要射⋯⋯了⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，不用忍耐了，盡情地射出來吧⋯⋯。」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯啊♡⋯⋯啊啊♡⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
最後從フロイド體內噴濺出許多濃稠乳白液體在ジェイド手心甚至身上，ジェイド邊清理一邊心想這個量對フロイド來說還不少，大概是因為最近有幾晚沒做了，加上フロイド通常懶得自己解決，導致都累積在身體裡的關係。  
看著胸口起伏喘著氣的フロイド，ジェイド將他摟進懷裡，用手撫平那亂翹的頭髮，而フロイド也回給ジェイド一個緊緊的擁抱、埋在胸懷裡默默地說了什麼。  
「⋯⋯最喜歡ジェイド了喔⋯⋯。」  
「我也最喜歡フロイド⋯⋯。」  
兩人紛紛地閉上了雙眼，陷入二度睡眠，等到兩人都醒來時已華麗地狠狠超過第一堂課的時間。

＊

「アズール～這個是要送到三號桌對吧，我來幫忙♡」  
「嗯⋯⋯麻煩你了。」  
明明是在人手不夠忙得要死的情況下，フロイド竟然完全不嫌累還一臉笑咪咪來搶著要幫忙的樣子，アズール看向正在準備料理的ジェイド，他也是一副比平常更加樂在其中的感覺，雖然雙子偶爾一起心情好也不是什麼大不了的事，但アズール還是忍不住好奇，他決定等會收工後再來問一下他們之間是不是發生了什麼好事情。  
等他知道詳細的事情原委（被迫聽了一堆閃光情事加上莫名奇妙地被灌輸了一堆性經驗談）之後他才開始後悔自己當初為何要提問。  
「ジェイド、フロイド，不是我要說你們，但是因為做⋯⋯咳⋯⋯而導致上課遲到這並不是件值得這麼高興的事⋯⋯算了⋯⋯你們覺得幸福就好。」  
アズール輕推了一下眼鏡，把注意力拉回到眼前看了就開心的帳目數字上。  
結論就是今天的モストロ・ラウンジ在雙子的大力幫助之下也平安地度過了人手不足的危機、營業額收利加倍，背後發生的芝麻小事暫且不追究了，可喜可賀可喜可賀。

（完）

【手套】

「做工上沒有瑕疵、尺寸方面也沒有問題，フロイド你呢？」  
「我這邊也OK喔～」  
這天兩人收到全新的備用白手套，在夜晚睡前進行檢查與試戴，原本只是單純的確認動作，在ジェイド準備脫下手套時，卻被フロイド阻止了。  
「ジェイド～摸一下這裡～」  
フロイド邊說邊解開褲子，將ジェイド的手抓過來往下面探去。  
「⋯⋯要戴著手套做嗎？」  
ジェイド詢問的同時，手已經碰到フロイド那尚未勃起的下身，フロイド輕笑道：「說不定這樣會更舒服呢。」  
原來如此。ジェイド心想，跟手指肌膚比起來，手套能帶來更大的刺激感吧，就像在平常下方摩到衣物時傳來的奇妙蠢蠢欲動的感覺，總之先試了再說吧。  
ジェイド先用指尖從下方往上輕撫，來到龜頭頂端時再用手掌整個包住，感到掌心溫度逐漸升高後，開始上下搓弄。  
「唔⋯⋯。」  
真的比想像中要來得舒服多了。フロイド看著被ジェイド握在手裡的陰莖，比平常勃起的速度還快，布料與皮膚在摩擦之下發出的聲響聽起來十分色情。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯嗯⋯不然⋯⋯很快就要出來了⋯⋯。」  
臉頰紅潤的フロイド用略帶撒嬌的語氣向ジェイド抱怨，ジェイド卻沒有減慢動作，他湊近到フロイド耳邊低語：「原本是穿寮服時搭配的白手套，現在被拿來在這種用途上使用，有種莫名的快感跟背德感呢⋯⋯。」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯等等⋯⋯要⋯⋯射⋯嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
在ジェイド手裡與言語雙重刺激之下フロイド完全沒有招架之力，邊呻吟邊將溫熱的精液射出，然後全被ジェイド的白手套給接住。  
「嗯⋯⋯被弄得黏答答的呢，先擦一下吧。」  
ジェイド觀賞白手套裡淌滿白濁液體的樣子，部份濕滑的精液還從手套的洞裡滲入，而フロイド在喘完氣後一臉不甘地望著ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯接下來輪到ジェイド了，請好好享受來自フロイド的加碼服務。」  
不給ジェイド擦拭的機會，フロイド撲上去、二話不說地拉開ジェイド的褲頭。  
「那麼還請フロイド手下留情。」  
雖然是懇求的句子但ジェイド的語氣裡完全沒有這個意思，反而是一臉興致勃勃地、期待著フロイド口中說的「服務」。

（完）

【鼓動】

一年級的他們，每天白天都在努力讓自己適應人類雙腳的陸地生活，就這樣過了半學期，一轉眼就快要升上二年級。  
晚上回到寮房洗完澡後，フロイド按耐不住一整天的疲累不堪，直接往ジェイド床上倒下，坐在床邊的ジェイド只是微笑地，叫フロイド別這麼大力床可能會壞。  
「ジェイドぉ⋯⋯今晚也來做『那個』吧～」  
フロイド用只有他們之間能聽懂的隱語暗示ジェイド。  
「昨晚已經做過了，今晚也要嗎？」  
「嗯！因為白天都碰不到ジェイド嘛⋯⋯。」  
連班級也不同的他們，能碰面的只有共同課程、打工、跟晚上的睡覺時間，加上現在的フロイド跟ジェイド兩人的真正關係，已不像一般人眼中的兄弟情誼這麼簡單。  
「雖然身為思春期少年性慾難免比較高，但是這種事每天做的話對身體還是不太好喔。」  
ジェイド口裡說著類似大人說教的話，手卻拉下フロイド的睡褲，往藏在內褲裡的人類雄性生殖器探去，而フロイド也不遑多讓，他嘿嘿地調皮笑出聲，也摸向ジェイド的褲頭。  
互相幫忙愛撫對方的陰莖直至射精為止，這是他們為了排解人類身體所帶來的性慾的做法，原本是人魚的他們，性構造跟人類不一樣，不止白天要習慣，晚上也有晚上的課題要解決。一開始是ジェイド先想好怎麼做之後才向フロイド提議，フロイド只單純因為有趣而答應，沒想到フロイド從此之後愛上射精的愉快感受，加上喜歡跟ジェイド互相碰觸纏繞的感覺，從此之後次數也自然增加了。  
「フロイド、這裡很舒服對吧？」  
「嗯⋯♡很舒服、ジェイド、再多摸一點⋯⋯。」  
久而久之ジェイド也越來越了解要怎樣碰觸フロイド能讓他覺得舒服跟得到快感，現在不只是性器，連乳頭跟耳根都被攻陷了，他知道自己正在逐漸開發フロイド的敏感帶，讓フロイド以後沒有他的觸碰就不能排解寂寞、像中毒上癮似地越來越沈浸於床事上。  
只是フロイド也不是省油的燈，當做完一切行為之後，他略有不滿地跟ジェイド詢問了一個非常關鍵的問題。  
「ジェイド，每次都親親抱抱摸一摸然後射出來就結束了，人類不是只有這樣做吧？那個⋯⋯用什麼插入的？以前上課學過名詞但是忘了～」  
「喔呀⋯⋯フロイド覺得現在做的已經不能滿足了嗎？」  
「現在的也很滿足啦～但是做那個被插入的一定更舒服吧？我想要做那個！」  
ジェイド有點驚訝，沒想到フロイド會這麼快提到想要嘗試身體性器相接的作法，甚至自己提了被插入的那一方，在ジェイド的計劃裡，原本還需要一點時間才能走到這一步。  
既然這樣，有件事是要先確認好的。  
「フロイド，那樣的性愛，跟目前做的比較不一樣，必須在兩情相悅之下才能做。」  
「嗯！我知道呀！」  
「フロイド，你喜歡我嗎？」  
「嗯？ジェイド怎麼突然這麼問？我當然喜歡ジェイド囉，超～喜～歡～ジェイド也是對吧？」  
「是的，我也最喜歡フロイド。」  
說完，ジェイド上前擁抱フロイド，フロイド也自然地將手攀上ジェイド的背，這是他們如今已經歷過好幾次心意相通之下的相擁，在還是人魚時、稚魚時、他們也像這樣，在宛如夜晚的深海裡抱過彼此無數次，如今在有了人類的身體之後，使肌膚相親的行為變得更加頻繁了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，先給我一點時間，因為人類的身體比較複雜，有萬全的準備再做才不會受傷。」  
「好喔，フロイド會等ジェイド的♡」

＊

對於人類男女跟同性別的狀況是如何性交他們還是有點認識的，但這些都僅限於課堂知識或是網路資訊，ジェイド甚至認為只有論理方法卻沒有實作練習的話實際上只是臨陣磨槍罷了，要讓フロイド在初夜就能有良好體驗的話，事先模擬研究是少不了的。  
首先，關於前列腺的位置實際上在哪裡，能不能真的從這地方得到快感，他自己也十分好奇，於是在晚上淋浴時，ジェイド決定自己用手指先做個自我試驗，在清洗乾淨後，他先讓自己處在勃起狀態，然後往後方放入塗滿潤滑的食指、讓腸道習慣手指的侵入，順便想像如果是フロイド會是什麼反應，雖然對於下半身構造他沒辦法保證與フロイド一模一樣，但至少會有一定的相似或是共通點，他接下來將中指緩慢地插入，隨著指頭面積的增大，擴張的腸壁也傳來了一陣陣的撕裂痛感。  
看來在這邊很可能會產生明顯的痛覺，但是只要順利找到前列腺位置的話就沒問題了，快感會取代前面一切的麻煩準備。  
ジェイド內心邊想邊用指腹輕輕按壓他預想的位置，的確碰到了一個富有彈性的顆粒，然而底下卻沒有傳來什麼可以稱為快感的感受，他想可能需要花時間再給予進一步的刺激，結果依舊沒什麼效果，反倒是前方原本硬挺的陰莖漸漸萎縮垂下，他檢討做法上沒有問題，唯一一個能得出的答案是他是屬於那種刺激前列腺也不會馬上得到性快感的人，這很正常，不是每個男人一開始都能靠前列腺高潮，然而這卻顯現出一個大問題，那就是フロイド是不是也是一樣。  
如今要解決這個問題也只有實際行動才能找到答案了。  
ジェイド特地挑選一個兩人隔天都是休假日的夜晚，為了這晚的到來，已經讓フロイド等了一個星期以上，甚至在這期間互相碰觸的次數比以前要來得少，像是禁止性交戒令似的，就在フロイド快要等得不耐煩之前，ジェイド才總算鬆口。

＊

在進房前兩人在淋浴室裡互相清洗身體，由於太久沒與ジェイド裸體狀態相對，加上一想到今晚總算可以跟ジェイド親密，フロイド前方才被ジェイド碰沒幾下就呈現半勃狀態，ジェイド見狀故意用略帶揶揄的語氣問道。  
「フロイド⋯⋯這幾晚都沒有自己解決過嗎？」  
「自己弄太麻煩了嘛！想要ジェイド幫我⋯⋯。」  
浴室的水氣蒸騰向上，フロイド的肌膚在白霧熱氣中透出些許紅潤色澤，配上フロイド的撒嬌聲線在空間中迴響，顯得氣氛更加情色曖昧。  
「這真是場無比誘人的邀請，フロイド。」  
「ジェイド也已經等不及了對吧？」  
彼此沾滿沐浴泡沫的手腳往對方的腰際與大腿縫隙纏繞，相擁的兩人在一片霧氣朦朧之中接吻、沒多久便轉為熱情的舌吻，緊密相貼的身體合而為一，フロイド底下略帶膨脹的欲望不斷摩擦到ジェイド的、深吻完半開的濕潤唇瓣掛著一條銀絲、滿臉欲求不滿的樣子，讓ジェイド意識到時機已成熟。  
「フロイド，剩下的到床上繼續吧⋯⋯。」  
「好⋯♡」

＊

回到房間後的フロイド已迫不及待地脫掉上衣跟褲子，連內褲也扯掉之後二話不說地爬上床，ジェイド在後面收拾那些他剛才好不容易幫フロイド穿上的衣服。  
雖然フロイド嘴裡說著：「等會不是就要全部脱掉了嗎為何要穿！而且穿了身體更熱！」這種可愛的抱怨，但聽見ジェイド解說：「人類的身體受不了溫度差，洗完澡接觸到外頭冷空氣是很容易感冒的。」之後還是乖乖地讓ジェイド幫自己穿上衣服。即使日常生活中時常有許多不滿的地方，但是只要有ジェイド在，那些麻煩的事就能變得不是那麼困難了。  
在床上裸露身體的フロイド，少了連睡衣都嫌厚重的衣物遮擋，他開心地在送洗完沒多久的蓬鬆床單上來回滾動，ジェイド知道フロイド還不了解在前戲時先穿著衣服可以享受慢慢脫去的情趣，不過這種事也不急，日後有的是機會，在今晚有更重要的任務在等著他。  
ジェイド跟著上床，視線來至フロイド那些經過溫水洗淨後的皮膚，隱約透出了些許粉紅的肉色顯現在手腳膝蓋關節處，讓ジェイド忍不住親手撫摸，並順著膝蓋往下滑至大腿內側，在指尖觸及會陰上方的睪丸之後，再往上朝尚未完全硬起的陰莖進行愛撫。  
フロイド躺著看ジェイド沒脫衣服，伸手解開ジェイド睡衣上緊閉的扣子，ジェイド也調整姿勢讓フロイド方便解扣，到最後一個扣子結束時，フロイド的陰莖也完全勃起了，在一陣子沒做的情況之下，速度比平常要來得快，ジェイド拿起剛才放在床邊的潤滑油。  
「フロイド，前面先放著，接下來我要幫你擴張後面了，可以嗎？」  
看ジェイド手上是自己沒見過的東西，フロイド也不多問，只是說句「當然可以喔～」然後乖巧地把自己的雙腿打開，他知道人類後面那個拿來排泄的孔洞也可以從事性交，只是對能不能擴張到容納男性的性器這點他還是有點半信半疑，即使如此，只要是ジェイド來幫他做的話一定能做到的，フロイド的這股信任在此刻也化為莫大的期待與興奮。  
ジェイド將特別黏滑油膩宛如果凍的潤滑油倒在手裡預熱，見フロイド投來好奇的目光後開始解說他的動作。  
「這是潤滑用的，腸道內壁不會自行分泌大量液體，所以必須借用外力幫忙。」  
フロイド看那些透明的黏液覺得倒是有點像還是人魚姿態時漫布在身上滑溜溜的液體，接著他感覺到ジェイド已緩慢地將一根手指伸了進來，原本緊閉的洞口隨即被撐開成能容納手指的大小，フロイド不習慣地扭動臀部。  
「フロイド、一開始剛進入會有點痛，慢慢習慣就好了。」  
ジェイド看フロイド下方那從未有人入侵過的秘部，洞口周圍的粉色皺褶些微顫抖著，一想到自己正要進入フロイド最隱密、只有自己能侵犯的地方，全身上下禁不住興奮起來，放入的食指也埋至第三指節，他繼續將中指順著食指的方向一起滑入，裡頭傳來的緊密服貼感深深地吸住了他的手指行動。  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，我知道這邊會有點不習慣，放鬆一點，很快就好了。」  
ジェイド往下親吻フロイド的臉頰想消除緊張，另一隻手則是抓起フロイド那根躺在腹部的陽具上下搓弄，希望能分散他的注意力，而手指也順利找到某個彈性凸出的地方，他用指腹持續在那上方施力按壓、小力地畫圓、再加大指勁力道，隨即能發現握在手裡的陰莖變得更硬一些，不知フロイド是否對前列腺的刺激真的產生反應了，ジェイド放開一手，專心按摩穴口裡的敏感帶。  
「フロイド⋯⋯能感覺得到嗎？這邊就是能帶來快感的地方⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯那邊⋯感覺好癢啊、唔⋯！ジェイド、小力一點⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯嗯、看來フロイド能從前列腺得到應有的快感呢，太好了。」  
「ジェイド、幹嘛笑得這麼開心⋯⋯嘻嘻，真奇怪。」  
フロイド看ジェイド那放心又滿意的笑容，自己也跟著笑出聲來，而ジェイド看底下心愛的人在懷裡笑得這麼可愛，覺得自己下方的慾望硬挺處又漲大了不少，他順勢加入第三根手指，裡頭已充滿潤滑油的濕潤液體，手指可以自由地來回抽動，敏感部位的大小也越來越明顯，彷彿希望能得到更多激烈的碰撞，ジェイド想像得出フロイド體內一開始的痛感已漸漸地轉化為未知的快感。  
「ジェイド⋯好熱⋯⋯那邊、感覺越來越奇怪了⋯⋯。」  
「這不奇怪喔，是フロイド感覺到快感的反應。」  
ジェイド暫停手指的進出抽插，轉而溫柔地擦拭フロイド額邊髮際滲出的汗水，紅潤色澤也已爬滿了フロイド的臉龐。  
「真不愧是フロイド，還是第一次就能這麼適應。」  
「⋯⋯因為想快點跟ジェイド做嘛～ジェイドぉ～手指要放到什麼時候？這邊、要進來了嗎？」  
フロイド邊說邊抬起腳、用腳趾輕戳一下ジェイド勃起的陰莖。看フロイド還有餘裕開玩笑，ジェイド也停止忍耐了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド、你真是不會讓我失望呢。」  
ジェイド拿起一開始就準備在旁的保險套並快速地撕開。人類身體是十分脆弱的，為了保護不讓重要部位感染細菌，尤其是在第一次的情況，ジェイド還是事先準備好保險套戴上，然後抵在入口處、像對待易碎物品一般小心翼翼地往前、讓小穴周遭慢慢地包容碩大的硬物進入。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，放輕鬆⋯⋯。」  
看フロイド皺起眉頭像是在忍受壓迫感所帶來的痛楚，ジェイド再度摸起フロイド前方的性器給予刺激，身下也配合フロイド的呼吸節奏一點一點地埋入，兩人都感覺到連接的地方越來越熱、心跳增快、肺部呼吸也越來越急促，而ジェイド也發現裡頭的排斥感已沒那麼強烈，他趁機將剩下的全數挺入，陰莖已能碰到他熟知的敏感部位。  
「フロイド、已經全部進去了喔⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド⋯下面感覺好燙⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，沒事的，這正是證明我們連結的體溫。」  
「人類的身體，真厲害⋯⋯。」  
兩人都是第一次做到人類性行為的本番，而フロイド還不太能習慣人體做愛產生的熱度，ジェイド自己也不是很喜歡過熱的感覺，但是他知道只要能度過這一關後面等待的只有性愛帶來的歡愉。  
「フロイド，我要動了喔，覺得不能忍受的話要直接拒絕。」  
「嗯⋯ジェイド、來吧⋯⋯。」  
フロイド雙手攀上ジェイド肩頭，讓兩人的距離更加接近，ジェイド看フロイド已做好準備，又怕一下子大幅移動會帶給內部過大負擔，只先小力地抽送，並不斷往フロイド會感到舒服的地方頂去。  
「フロイド，這裡、知道嗎？剛才、覺得奇怪的地方⋯⋯。」  
「唔嗯⋯、ジェイ、ド⋯對、是那邊⋯⋯啊、嗯嗯⋯♡。」  
剛才的奇妙感受又一陣陣地由底下湧上，フロイド不知該如何形容這個感觸，只覺得有股力量不斷往身體內部擠壓，這份力量不是痛感而是類似摩擦陰莖所帶來的快感，甚至會希望能夠再大力一些、希望可以獲取更多未知的⋯⋯。  
聽フロイド的喘息逐漸轉為媚惑人心的嬌聲，ジェイド放心地加大插入的距離，一進一出的結合處隨著出入冒出不少剛才塗抹的潤滑水泡、在油水與保險套之間的摩擦也產生許多水聲咕啾咕啾地作響，每當碰觸前列腺位置時ジェイド就能感覺到肉壁傳來的抖動、要退出時則是像想拉回般地緊縮。  
「フロイド⋯把我吸得這麼緊、還想要更多嗎？」  
「⋯⋯じぇい、ど、♡想要、嗯啊⋯！更⋯多♡、唔嗯、啊♡、」  
原本還覺得過熱的問題老早被フロイド拋到九霄雲外，無法言喻的愉悅快感化為一波波浪潮席捲過來，フロイド感到自己腦袋已快要無法正常運作，只能任由身體接受來自ジェイド的肆意進出，攀在ジェイド肩上的手成了唯一的施力點、在肌膚上留下深刻的抓痕，而ジェイド面對在性愛上像打開開關漸漸放縱自我的フロイド，覺得自己也無法再繼續克制下去，能拘束住理智的最後一道防線已被攻破。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來⋯會動得比較激烈⋯⋯。」  
「⋯嗯、嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド先暫停住所有動作給出口頭預告，而フロイド只是滿臉恍惚的樣子，眼眶裡充滿水氣地凝視ジェイド；是以往做到最後關頭被情慾埋沒失去控制的稀奇表情，這樣的表情，只有現在的フロイド了解，也只有フロイド能讓ジェイド變得如此放縱自己。  
在フロイド還沒能想像到接下來會有怎樣的衝擊，深處就恢復那來自ジェイド的攻勢，甚至比剛才的都要來得使勁、深入，在這樣強烈的抽插之下，フロイド能做的只有讓自己無從宣洩的情緒在喉頭裡融化為一聲聲嗯嗯啊啊的甜蜜嬌喘。  
「唔、♡じぇいど⋯！那邊♡⋯⋯啊嗯♡！啊⋯♡！！好♡、唔嗯♡、」  
「嗯、フロイド⋯覺得、舒服嗎⋯⋯。」  
「舒⋯舒服⋯⋯嗯♡、啊♡！等、じぇい、ど、♡！快要、射⋯♡要射、唔⋯♡」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯我也是⋯一起去吧⋯⋯嗯⋯。」  
「啊♡！じぇいど♡！嗯⋯♡、唔嗯♡、哈啊♡！啊♡！啊啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡」

兩人幾乎同時間從前端不斷噴出白濁的精液迎向高潮射精，ジェイド退出埋在フロイド體內的男根，並拔掉瞬間被液體填滿的保險套，フロイド邊喘氣邊看フロイド處理用完的套子，他才剛發洩完而已腦內卻馬上又有新的驚人想法。  
「ジェイドぉ⋯別戴那個，再來做一次吧⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、第一次做完，最好先休息一下，否則明天屁股跟腰都會很痠的。」  
「沒關係，明天放假嘛～可以休息一整天呀！我想要感覺到ジェイド直接射在我裡面而不是射在套子裡嘛⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、太超過的話我也會忍耐不住的⋯⋯以後有的是機會，不用這麼急，慢慢來吧。」  
其實フロイド如此直接致命的邀請話語讓ジェイド差點忍不住就要撲上去再戰第二回，但由於兩人都是第一次經驗，還不能保證身體能不能習慣，於是最後還是ジェイド的溫柔體貼天使心腸戰勝了來自適應人類身體活動天才的惡魔誘惑。  
「嗯～既然ジェイド都這樣說了那好吧，就先約下次，要照我喜歡的來做唷♡」  
「好，下次都聽フロイド的。」  
フロイド坐起身來，讓ジェイド幫他擦去身上的汗水跟精液，而フロイド則是張開嘴伸出舌頭舔舐ジェイド肩上的深紅抓痕。  
在熱情過後顯得無比寂靜如同深海的夜裡，他們在彼此平穩的心跳聲中安詳入睡。

（完）

【熟悉的感觸】

下班後歸房的ジェイド，迎接他的是散落在對面地上的褲子襪子，跟掛在椅上的襯衫背心，看來是某人下課一回房就直接脫下亂丟，連鞋子也胡亂地躺在床下，ジェイド目光來到肇事人身上，正悠閒地躺在床上邊吃餅乾邊翻閱雜誌， 慵懶地對ジェイド說聲歡迎回房後繼續咬下一塊餅乾，碎屑從齒縫間掉下撒落床鋪，連睡衣上頭也沾了一些餅乾屑。  
那肇事者正是フロイド，是手足是室友也是情人。  
ジェイド心想他昨晚好不容易才幫フロイド整理乾淨的，才一天不到又搞得亂七八糟，就像每次出勤前幫他繫好蝴蝶領結之後過不了多久就又被扯掉，久而久之連アズール都習慣不想管フロイド了，不過要是讓アズール來房間看到フロイド把床鋪搞得如此混亂不檢點的樣子，八成又要好好唸上フロイド一頓。  
「ジェイド辛苦啦，今天忙嗎？」  
「還是跟以往一樣忙⋯⋯フロイド，昨天不是才剛幫你整理好的，還交待以後要保持乾淨，結果現在又弄亂了呢。」  
フロイド從雜誌書邊探出頭來，看ジェイド一臉面無表情地面對混亂的周遭，想分散注意力問了個問題，卻被拉回正題，他面帶委屈地回應ジェイド。  
「習慣就把衣服放到那邊去了嘛，不是故意的，抱歉啦。」  
這邊也是出於習慣了，ジェイド又開始撿拾地上的衣物，拿完後才覺得不能再這樣像服侍主人一樣對待フロイド下去，而且他待會還要去アズール房間開臨時會議，沒有這麼多時間在這裡耗，幸好關店後的員工餐已經吃完了，雖然身體依舊疲勞但至少不是空腹。最後他只將該收在洗衣籃跟該掛好的衣物弄好，冷淡地對還躺在床上的フロイド開口。  
「フロイド，我就收到這裡，接下來要去アズール房間開會，在我回來之前，如果沒有把床鋪弄乾淨的話，今晚我就去アズール房間睡。」  
「欸？為什麼這麼突然？我的床鋪亂又不是一天兩天的事了。」  
見ジェイド異常認真的態度，フロイド總算放下手邊雜誌，即使不是生氣的語氣，聽在フロイド耳裡卻特別刺耳，而ジェイド只顧自己整理等會該用上的東西，並用フロイド能聽見的嗓音平淡地唸著。  
「太過髒亂不維持整潔的話會長蟲的，而且我們同房，到時還會影響到我的水生盆栽。」  
「蛤？ジェイド還不是一樣，讓玩香菇種植物的臭味飄到我這邊來！」  
「這跟フロイド不維持整潔是兩回事，就先這樣，我出門了。」  
「ジェイド這個笨蛋！」  
ジェイド走到門邊，完全沒有要繼續回嘴下去的意思，フロイド將枕頭往他的方向仍去，最後只打到被硬生生闔上的門。  
這下子フロイド也沒心情繼續吃零嘴看雜誌了，他嘟著嘴搔起頭，算了一下時間，以往在アズール房間的臨時開會大約一小時，加上ジェイド去洗澡，最多花個一小時半吧。其實フロイド明白剛才ジェイド說不回來睡的事情只是一個藉口，真的要去アズール房間過夜的話一定是兩人一起去的，只是ジェイド都刻意這樣說了，為了省得結果麻煩跟方便討個聽話的獎勵，フロイド還是乖乖地開始動手整理房間。  
他把昨晚ジェイド用的吸塵器找出來，配上移動魔法，不費任何吹灰之力兩三下就把床鋪跟周遭雜物都清乾淨排整齊，並坐在床沿看著自己處理完的成果，想起昨晚整理完後因為太勞累就各自在自己的床上入睡的事，按照他們以往的作息來看，今晚的話不用想也知道是要一起在ジェイド床鋪上互相擁抱睡覺。  
「既然這樣，那我就先躺到ジェイド的床上準備吧！」  
フロイド用他以往擅長的跑酷動作，大約兩個大跨步的距離瞬間飛跳到ジェイド的床，並在上面左滾右翻，把鋪得工整的床單弄出皺紋之後，笑眯眯地用鼻子貼上枕頭聞了幾下味道，然後又像是想到了什麼，瞬間坐起身來往洗衣籃看過去，裡面有ジェイド今天剛換下的制服，フロイド立刻向前把衣服抽出，塞進自己懷裡，在衣領附近吸了幾下。  
「嗯⋯⋯果然還是衣服的味道更多更好聞⋯⋯。」  
即使來到陸地環境，喝了變身藥水成為人類的身體，身上的人魚混合海洋的特殊體味依舊不會改變，甚至只有他們自己才深知彼此的味道，在生活上沾到日用品或服飾床單等地方也聞得出來，只是ジェイド上陸後沈迷陸地植物，有時讓フロイド也染上了土味而被抱怨，相反地，フロイド身上也常帶著點心零食的甜味。  
同房共處一段期間至今依舊無法避免彼此互相口頭嫌棄，但事實上內心已逐漸接受這些充滿陸地色彩的香氣，甚至能夠產生安心感，在交合緊貼之際也是不可或缺的調味料之一。  
就這樣緊緊抓住ジェイド白色襯衫的フロイド，將附著在上的氣味聞到一個階段後，身體某處開始蠢蠢欲動起來，在衣服尾端與睡褲布料的互相摩擦之下，惹得大腿內側搔癢難耐，他將手滑進褲裡想直接碰觸那敏感部位，卻被睡褲褲頭的鬆緊帶給卡住行動，於是他豪邁地直接把整條睡褲扒下，露出赤裸的下半身，隨手將睡褲舉起想往地上仍，下一秒突然想到不能亂丟。  
「雖然麻煩，還是把它摺好放在桌上吧⋯⋯。」  
特地起床整理完的フロイド，回到床上後立刻恢復剛才的位置，將那件ジェイド的襯衫往自己臉龐與身上擠，雙腿跨上然後用一角布料包住自己的陰莖，用布料跟手勁力道進行上下來回摩擦的自慰行為，這樣的行動，之前他就從ジェイド那邊聽說人類要自己解決性慾時會這樣做了，只是每次想要做這類事情時都有ジェイド在，根本不用考慮需要自己來的問題。  
フロイド的呼吸漸漸變得急促，他往擋在自己鼻子前面的衣領大力吸上幾口，在吸飽濃厚的氣味後，下面那硬起的前端也分泌出了一些液體，沾濕ジェイド的衣服，此時滿滿都是ジェイド的身影佔據在フロイド無法多加思考的腦袋裡，是ジェイド壓上來表情失去餘裕的樣子，跟自己一樣加快的心跳聲，還有充滿慾望的耳語低喃，還想要更多更多更多的思緒在腦門裡環繞旋轉個不停。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
只渴望ジェイド能來好好疼愛自己的フロイド，發出幾聲聽來煽情誘人的叫喚，但是現在ジェイド卻不在自己身邊，只能先自己來，他舔了幾下手指，張嘴咬上衣服，將空出的手往自己的臀部後方貼去，並用一根手指慢慢地插進小穴，前方也繼續從事愛撫的動作，想像平常ジェイド是怎樣對他做的之後，再放入了第二根手指，裡頭的柔嫩肉壁被指腹強迫撐開，順著唾液的潤滑往裡推進，手指長度正好來到了前列腺位置，學習ジェイド先在周圍輕輕地環繞，再用指腹規律地按壓幾下。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯。」  
突如其來的快感從下方湧上，讓フロイド禁不住鬆開嘴裡啃咬的衣物，流出陣陣嬌喘呻吟與來不及吞下的唾液。  
フロイド知道再這樣繼續下去就要把自己給搞到射精了，他停下了手上動作，可以的話，フロイド還是想讓ジェイド親手幫他弄。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯什麼時候才要回來呢⋯⋯。」  
他鬆開衣服，想看一下現在的時間，卻聞到了ジェイド的味道，而且不是來自衣服的。  
「フロイド，把房間都收乾淨了呢。」  
「咦？ジェイド？」  
沒想到會聽見ジェイド的聲音往門邊傳來，而且越來越近，フロイド連忙起身，就看到ジェイド已坐到床邊，把擋在他們中間的衣服拿開丟到地上。  
「フロイド，一定很好奇我從什麼時候開始看的對吧？是從你抓著衣服喊名字的時候喔，フロイド竟然可以如此沈迷在自慰裡面到察覺不出本人的存在，真可愛呢。」  
「唔⋯⋯ジェイド都回來了，幹嘛只站在門⋯⋯。」  
フロイド話沒說完，發現ジェイド的目光都集中在他光溜溜的下半身，甚至開始跟著脫下睡褲，然後又往床下仍。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯自己都亂丟。」  
「喔呀喔呀，被發現了。」  
ジェイド苦笑地說著，フロイド則是對ジェイド困擾的表情嘿嘿地笑出聲來。  
「ジェイド～剩下的衣服也要一起脫掉喔～」  
「好的，フロイド。」  
事到如今，情慾上頭的兩人也不管什麼衣服脫下後要放哪去的小事了，變為裸身的兩人拉開被單，雙雙倒進被窩裡，ジェイド先向前輕啄一下フロイド的嘴，再將フロイド整個人摟進胸膛，讓フロイド感受他本人的溫度和體味。  
「フロイド還是維持原本的フロイド就可以了，我會幫フロイド通通整理乾淨的。」  
這麼說的ジェイド，臉往下埋進フロイド胸口，伸舌舔舐略微鼓起的乳首，環抱フロイド的手空出一邊來到後方那等待侵入的秘穴，フロイド也配合地挪動腰身，調整角度想讓ジェイド容易進入，ジェイド也看出了フロイド的急躁情緒。  
「別急，今晚我會好好花時間獎勵フロイド的。」  
「嗯⋯⋯可是フロイド現在就想要ジェイド的⋯⋯趕快放進來⋯⋯。」  
「這還真是敵不過フロイド呢⋯⋯。」

結果這晚ジェイド的床鋪也被慾望上身無法自抑的兩人一同搞得亂七八糟，上面佈滿激烈情事後的痕跡跟不堪入目的激情水漬，甚至兩人在用完了這一張床之後，旁邊還有第二張床，等著他們再繼續戰上好幾回合。

（完）

【休假前夜】

當手裡的按摩精油全塗抹乾淨後，ジェイド又再補充了一大坨到自己手上，往躺在面前的大腿部位塗抹。  
「ジェイドぉ～從剛才就一直摸同一個地方，到底什麼時候才能結束啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド趴在床上，轉過頭來抱怨。此時他身上只蓋了一條毛巾，而ジェイド身上也只穿著一件內褲，正經八百地幫フロイド做腿部按摩。  
「喔呀，フロイド都沒有任何感覺嗎？」  
ジェイド的手已來到屁股下方，在大腿根部加重手指的按壓力道。  
一開始是ジェイド說要幫フロイド做按摩，說可以達到身心放鬆、做愛時會更加舒服，結果到目前為止ジェイド還在摸大腿後側毫無進展，惹得フロイド有點不耐煩，隨口回應：「嗯⋯⋯沒有什麼感覺啦！只有前面的小フロイド被床單磨得很癢！」  
「⋯⋯真是拿フロイド沒辦法呢，那轉成前面吧。」  
放棄後面的按摩，ジェイド在轉過身來的フロイド胸口上蓋上毛巾，隨後視線來到鼠蹊部，看到那已勃起一半；彷彿是在提出誘人邀請的樣子。  
ジェイド手上又抓了一把按摩精油邊想著：看來剛才的按摩還是有效的嘛⋯⋯只是從按摩上得到快感這件事フロイド還不知如何表達吧，真是可愛呢。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯別再摸腿了，摸這裡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊說手邊緩慢地從小腹往下滑，並用手指輕碰了頂端部位，隨著接觸顫抖了一下。  
「⋯⋯真是充滿誘惑的邀請呢⋯⋯但是那邊要再等一下，現在按摩的程序還沒結束喔。」  
話一說完，ジェイド將手放置於フロイド膝蓋上方，並用指腹往上按壓，一路來到大腿內側。看ジェイド這麼熱心於研究按摩，フロイド也懶得阻止了。反正明天休假，今晚已經決定要在床上花費時間慢慢親熱的兩人，只有フロイド沒想到前戲這麼耗時間。  
看原本白皙的肌膚已漸漸透出滿意的粉色，ジェイド將手指往上按至會陰處，一手持續按壓一手開始輕柔地搓揉上方的睪丸，並試圖拉起フロイド的注意力，開口說道：「フロイド，雖然這邊平常很少碰到但也是一個能感覺得到快感的敏感處喔。」  
「⋯⋯嗯，總比老是摸腿還來得好⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
隨著ジェイド力道的變化，フロイド突然反應出聲。  
「怎麼了？感覺到痛嗎？」  
ジェイド暫停手上動作，擔心地問著フロイド。畢竟今晚還是第一次嘗試按摩，以前沒有經驗，要是發生什麼突發狀況就不好了。  
「沒事⋯⋯ジェイド說的意思，好像能感覺到了⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
看フロイド下方比剛才要來得更加硬挺了，ジェイド結束動作，將胸口上的毛巾拉開，一手摸起胸前尚未凸起的乳頭、另一邊則是張開嘴含了進去。  
「下面弄完了現在是上面嗎？ジェイド真是有耐心⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
來到這裡ジェイド就熟知怎樣撫弄乳首的性感帶可以成功挑起フロイド的興致，而且所謂的按摩精油真正的功效應該也要發揮了，ジェイド觀察フロイド的反應，見他臉頰開始泛紅、原先平穩的呼吸也急促起來。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯油塗過的地方覺得好熱⋯⋯好癢⋯⋯。」  
フロイド將雙腿大幅打開，與床單的摩擦似乎能減輕違和感。  
「放心，這是正常反應。」  
ジェイド對フロイド已一步步陷入情慾狀態的樣子感到非常滿意，說完繼續用舌尖舔舐變得尖挺的乳頭，在雪白肌色上顯得像是櫻桃紅色一般可口，同時他將手伸至下方，碰觸那一直在等著愛撫的勃起性器，不知何時開始前方已滲出了一些液體。  
「フロイド真是個好孩子，乖乖地忍耐很久了呢。」  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊輕喚名字邊輕碰著ジェイド的手，示意想要ジェイド先幫他打出來，但ジェイド卻反而鬆開了手，往會陰下方的洞口探去。  
意料到今晚的ジェイド動作特別黏人，フロイド也不多加反抗，他放鬆力道，讓ジェイド進入的手指馬上就能擴展到三根，裡頭用的潤滑油跟剛才的按摩精油一樣，這時フロイド才意識到這油大概有什麼催情效果，一但發揮後在肌膚上有種滾燙又騷熱的感覺，會希望對方可以快點多加撫摸玩弄那些被挑起慾火的地方。  
「フロイド的這邊⋯⋯腫得比平常還大，看這樣子再多碰幾下就會射了吧⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド感受到內壁對入侵的手指傳來的收縮，是無法滿足現況想要更多的訊息，看來時機差不多了。此時フロイド看內褲脫下的ジェイド也已經完全勃起至可以直接插入的狀態，他忍不住發出呻吟懇求。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯想要⋯⋯ジェイド⋯進來⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド，回到最一開始的背後姿勢吧。」  
ジェイド將フロイド轉過身，讓他趴在枕頭上，然後將自己的緊貼於那渴望被深入的洞穴前方，緩慢地插入。  
フロイド感受到硬挺又炙熱的男根逐漸進入、填滿，並擴張到他最敏感的地方，快感沿著剛才被愛撫過的肌膚由下而上爬滿全身，喉頭發出嗯啊低吟，ジェイド進而在フロイド耳邊輕聲詢問：「フロイド⋯⋯還好嗎？可以的話我要動了⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯來吧。」  
得到身下人的同意，ジェイド才將身子向前挺進、抽出、再深入至底部，每一次抽插都能體會到來自柔軟肉壁的緊密包覆與抖動，熱度與水氣融合起的溫度持續上升，彷彿要融化一般。  
有剛才精油的潤滑加持，フロイド全身上下的肌膚都變得十分敏感，也因為後背式入的姿勢，他前方的陰莖不斷隨著插入的動作而被床單摩擦著，背後傳來的激情刺激轉化成愉快的電流漸漸地侵佔所有感官知覺，交合處傳出黏膩又曖昧的水聲迴盪在只有兩人的房間裡顯得特別色情。  
「唔嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド的呻吟聲埋在枕頭裡，隱忍的樣子與平常不同，變得十分禁慾，ジェイド見狀便上前詢問：「⋯⋯フロイド，這樣子做還喜歡嗎？」  
「喜⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯ジェイド⋯喜歡⋯⋯想要更多⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
聽到來自フロイド毫無掩飾的表白，ジェイド已無法克制自己，他身下的速度加快，每一下都往フロイド渴求的地方頂入，聽フロイド的氣息越來越紊亂，自己也覺得已來到了極限。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯我⋯⋯要⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯我也是⋯⋯一起射吧⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
最後在一陣抖動之下，ジェイド先將自己的抽出，白濁濃液噴濺於フロイド的腰肢周圍，而フロイド腹部的床單則是濕成一遍。反正明天休假多的是清洗床單的時間，兩人絲毫不在乎地來個事後熱吻，尤其ジェイド最喜歡フロイド在射完之後還無法做出其他反應的嬌軟樣子，而且也只有他能獨佔此時的フロイド，甚至是貪婪地想要更多，在雙唇分開之際，ジェイド沉下臉低笑道：「⋯⋯フロイド，還沒結束喔。」  
「嗯⋯⋯？」  
フロイド還沒意會到ジェイド話裡的意思，就發現自己剛解放完的地方被ジェイド雙手握住，甚至手指還在龜頭上方附近搓揉著，在剛射精完還非常敏感的狀態之下無法承受如此親密的碰觸，フロイド不禁出聲抗議：「等等⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「我知道，フロイド，只要全部都交給我就好。」  
ジェイド在フロイド紅潤的臉龐上輕輕地落下一吻，手的動作卻越來越加重。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯感覺好奇怪⋯⋯。」  
「是不是有什麼東西要射出來的感覺？」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド停下了手，使フロイド鬆了口氣，然而ジェイド卻將フロイド壓下並打開雙腿，調整自己的姿勢準備再次進入後穴。  
フロイド跟ジェイド以往的經驗都是只做完一次或是隔段時間再做，像這樣短時間的還是第一次，フロイド又感覺到ジェイド的毫無阻力地推了進來，他不禁笑了一聲。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，還要再來一次嗎？」  
「嗯，フロイド，前面也一起會很舒服的。」  
說完，ジェイド又恢復了剛才對前端愛撫的行為，而フロイド這次也料到ジェイド要這樣做了，他雙手抓住床單，擺出按耐不住的表情，看在ジェイド眼裡覺得實在是非常惹人憐愛。ジェイド開始前後進出、配合手上搓揉，並感覺到小穴裡的反應更加緊密，前端也不斷分泌出透明液體。  
從來沒這樣做過的フロイド，全身最敏感的兩處被不斷刺激著，肌膚交纏的熱度化作一波波厚重的電波往上衝，比以往感受到的快感還要再加上好幾倍，也超越了他所認識的舒服的概念，眼眶逐漸濕潤了起來，覺得意識彷彿就要飄遠離開，他無法抑制地發出甜美又纏人的淫喘聲。  
「唔⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯等等⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯要⋯⋯啊啊♡⋯⋯。」  
「不用擔心，都射出來吧，フロイド。」  
ジェイド回給フロイド一個溫柔鎮定的笑容，下一刻發生的事情，讓フロイド以為自己是不是失禁了，因為如同小號排泄般的透明水量完全無法克制地噴出，濺滿了腹部跟ジェイド的手，然而他卻沒有餘裕在意，剛疑似大量射精完的下半身還在顫抖著，甚至身體四肢無法自由動彈。  
「フロイド真厲害，第一次就做得這麼好呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド拿起旁邊的毛巾擦拭フロイド的身體，凝視還在喘息的フロイド接著說道：「只要像剛才那樣不斷給予刺激的話，男性也能體會到類似女性的性高潮。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド幹嘛不先說⋯⋯害我以為身體要壞掉了⋯⋯。」  
「先透露結局的話對フロイド來說就不有趣了嘛。」  
ジェイド滿臉笑容望著意識逐漸回來的フロイド，而フロイド也注意到了一件重要的事；下面還是連著的，ジェイド還維持剛才插入的姿勢。  
「話說ジェイド⋯⋯你還沒射嗎⋯⋯？」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド，抱歉，再陪我一下吧。」  
ジェイド彎下身，往フロイド鎖骨下方湊近，在滲出汗水與透紅的肌膚上輕吻，並小力地啃咬、吸吮，直至留下淡粉色痕跡為止，他一手扶起フロイド的大腿、一手繼續對軟了一半的肉棒施予愛撫。  
「ジェイドぉ～小フロイド剛才已經射完了，硬不起來了啦⋯⋯。」  
フロイド別過臉，擺出一副無所謂的樣子，ジェイド倒是沒有退縮，他動了一下腰身，將底下連接的地方往更裡頭深入、碰觸到他最熟知的秘處，之後隨即傳來內部緊縮起來的反彈，他輕笑出聲。  
「呵⋯⋯但是フロイド這裡好像還想做呢。」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
那邊是フロイド自己想控制也控制不了的，只能任由ジェイド不斷往內部擴張、入侵，他發現自己被ジェイド抓在掌心裡的那根又開始腫脹起來，然後另一根在體內的似乎又變得更大了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，看來我們的身體都很誠實呢。」  
「嗯⋯⋯可惡，我不管了，變成這樣ジェイド要負責。」  
フロイド略帶撒嬌地回覆後，雙手攀上ジェイド肩頸，拉近彼此之間的距離。  
「好的⋯⋯フロイド，就交給我吧。」  
見フロイド如此主動地答應自己，ジェイド接下來也不再保留拘謹的作風，先加快了身下的動作，並加速手上的力道。  
對フロイド來說，剛才那股讓他因為快感的衝擊而差點就要失去意識的熟悉情況又要來了，甚至這次來得更加凶猛，在這前方還會遭遇到什麼未知的情況，帶點期待又渴望獲得愉快體驗的好奇心充滿了他的思考，讓他無法自拔地沈淪下去。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯啊⋯⋯じぇいど⋯⋯唔嗯♡⋯⋯。」  
在身體裡好幾股奇妙的熱流沿著下腹部竄上來，フロイド知道這是快要射精前的衝動，無法抗拒自己的生理反應，眼角滾著淚水，滿臉無助地看著ジェイド。  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔⋯⋯不要⋯⋯夾這麼緊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド看フロイド在自己懷裡擺出如此誘人的姿態覺得自己也快要撐不下去，他放慢了速度，相接處傳來了好幾陣抖動，他猜想フロイド現在應該已經是高潮射精了，雖然從挺立的陰莖幾乎已射不出精液、現在整個人癱軟在床上。  
フロイド感覺自己腦袋一片空白，全身使不上力氣，下半身無法停止地顫抖著，在還無法搞清楚狀況之下，下方又開始傳來往敏感部位的衝刺。  
「啊⋯⋯那邊⋯唔⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯那邊怎麼了？」  
見フロイド好像想要說什麼，ジェイド反問フロイド。其實他知道目前的フロイド已進入無法正常思考的狀態了，想要的只有能夠讓身體得到滿足的快感，只是看到如此天然地身心全耽溺於欲望的フロイド，ジェイド覺得十分可愛，忍不住想多加逗弄，甚至停下所有動作，對フロイド追問。  
「フロイド，想要什麼？直接說出來吧。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯想⋯要⋯⋯じぇいど的♡⋯插進⋯⋯來⋯裡面⋯⋯想要♡⋯⋯じぇいど⋯⋯。」  
「插進來然後呢⋯⋯？」  
「然後⋯⋯然後是⋯⋯じぇいど⋯⋯射在⋯裡面⋯⋯用じぇいど的⋯⋯♡」  
「⋯⋯我知道了，フロイド，你想要的我都會給你。」  
ジェイド看此時眼神迷濛又手足無力像是吃了情藥的フロイド，雖然有種讓人很想繼續挑弄下去的撫媚感，但在這個節骨眼上連自己也來到忍耐的極限了。  
最後ジェイド將身下心愛之人所想要的一絲不剩地全部交付出去，兩人再度一起迎來高潮，等フロイド回過神來，ジェイド已經在準備邀請フロイド一起去洗澡。  
「吶ジェイド⋯⋯剛才那個最後覺得整個人舒服到要升天的是什麼，人類也都會這樣嗎？」  
「嗯，是的，雖然根據記錄，那是人類的男性通常要經過好幾次練習才能達到的境界。」  
「欸⋯⋯這樣啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド聽出ジェイド的話裡其實是在誇獎：真不愧是フロイド，フロイド果然跟一般人不一樣，是超級大天才。他不禁覺得有點自滿，笑容滿面地對ジェイド說：「ジェイド的按摩好厲害，我好喜歡！真不愧是ジェイド，我好喜歡ジェイド！」  
「能得到フロイド的喜歡真是太好了呢⋯⋯我也一樣喜歡フロイド喔。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，那個按摩，等會洗澡完再幫我做一次。」  
「喔呀，那個可不是普通的按摩喔。」  
「我知道啦⋯⋯。」

滿是愛意的對話與並肩步行的聲響逐漸消失於房間，今晚這場專屬於他們兩人的時光還會持續多久，只有沈浸於夜幕寂靜的他們自己才會知道了。

（完）

【自由】

ジェイド在床上看了一眼手機，上面是來自アズール的訊息。——久等了，明天開店前開會要用的資料已準備好，我順路拿過去給你們，大約十分鐘後。  
「⋯⋯欸⋯⋯アズール要來找我們？有這回事嗎？」  
フロイド探過頭來，偷看了手機螢幕後一臉不滿，他現在一絲不掛地坐在ジェイド身上，肌膚相觸。  
「這真是困擾呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド放下手機，望向フロイド手上握著的已完勃又貼緊的兩根男性生殖器，而フロイド完全沒有放鬆的打算、貼近ジェイド耳邊道：「跟アズール說我們明天早點起來去拿吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯アズール應該已經走在路上，來不及了呢⋯⋯アズール知道我們在這時間才剛洗完澡，正常情況的話。」  
「⋯⋯那現在這樣該怎麼辦？」  
「先停止吧。」  
「欸⋯⋯我才不要。」  
要讓興致高昂的フロイド等待十分鐘簡直是不可能的事。フロイド心想好不容易今天能抽出比較多時間跟ジェイド親密，在洗澡時還自己先潤滑後面了，以往都是ジェイド來做的。  
「フロイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド話還沒說完，便被フロイド的嘴給封上，柔軟又黏膩的舌尖伸進碰到了他的舌根，像是一場禁忌的邀請，下頭膨脹的欲望也沒有減退的痕跡，反而在フロイド恢復手裡摩擦的動作之下精神飽滿。  
為了不給ジェイド多加反抗的餘裕，フロイド結束接吻動作，緊接著將手指伸進自己下方的秘穴，直接用兩根手指將洞口擴張開來，濕滑的液體已躺滿於粉紅色的肉壁裡。  
フロイド靠近ジェイド，用撒嬌的輕聲口吻在他耳下低語：「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ～裡面已經這麼濕了喔～」  
看ジェイド略帶吃驚的表情，フロイド輕笑，感覺自己的臉越來越燙。  
事先做完潤滑這是ジェイド沒預料到的，而且這擴張程度的話的確可以直接插入，甚至在アズール來之前能先做完一場。不管怎樣，眼前フロイド爬滿紅潤的臉龐與帶點婉求的語氣眼神，是他難以抗拒的。他二話不說，將原本騎在身上的フロイド壓倒、掰開雙腿。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
為了維持最後的理智，ジェイド低吟著身下人的名字，並將自己的陰莖對準，往前一挺，比平常更加緊實的觸感讓他不禁抖了一下身子，被親密包覆的快感隨即湧上全身，其他應該擔心的事情全都拋到腦後。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド動起腰身，暗示希望對方可以快點進行下一步動作。  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
下一秒，ジェイド便往他熟知的敏感處撞進、送出、反覆來回抽插。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
自己最渴望的地方馬上被ジェイド給填滿，フロイド感到無比滿足且無法克制地發出嬌喘，整個房間一時環繞起淫糜的摩擦水聲與兩人互相纏綿的氣息。

＊

「⋯⋯ジェイド、フロイド，給你們自由不是讓你們可以這樣隨便亂搞。」  
十五分鐘後，アズール站在門口，看ジェイド衣衫不整地說明完狀況、以及後頭光著身子躺在床上笑瞇瞇的フロイド。事實上，在傳完簡訊後沒立刻收到回覆時アズール就知道兩人可能在忙著什麼，只是他沒想到ジェイド也會淪陷成這樣。  
「說起來，今晚的資料是我晚給了，目前算是侵佔到你們的私人時間，就當打平了吧。別忘了事後去清理乾淨，明天要是因為腹痛翹班的話事情就沒這麼簡單了。」  
アズール想起最初還是自己警惕這對海鱔雙子互相解決青少年性事時要適可而止，如今好像有越來越放縱兩人的趨勢了。

（完）

【裏垢】

ジェイド開啟手機裡的マジカメ頁面跟一片記載得密密麻麻的帳號列表，那些帳號不是普通的好友，而是掛著鎖頭圖示或是公開的裏帳號，上頭還有許多小分類；普通煩惱、毀謗壞話、色情話題、交砲友、危險份子⋯⋯。原本ジェイド只是受アズール所託掌握學生們在非公開帳號裡透露的煩惱跟不為人知的弱點，曾幾何時自己也樂在其中，不管怎麼說，他喜歡觀察人，現在不費吹灰之力便能輕易地窺探到他人隱私跟某些他還不太了解的陸地知識，至於該如何駭入非公開帳號以及取得分帳資訊那就是商業機密了，所幸他也沒有興趣利用這些秘密去幹什麼大事，他只要觀察完之後整理成書類記錄或是口頭向アズール報告就行。  
裡頭最多的就是在老師跟寮長面前裝成一副優等學生的樣子，私底下卻在裏帳裡抱怨一堆壞話或是發一些想拿下寮長位置等不切實際妄想的學生，ジェイド知道這些都只是凡人的無稽之談罷了，畢竟真正努力的人是不會把時間跟精力浪費在經營裏帳號的，面對這些像水蚤的廢渣他可當作沒看到，只有歸於危險份子分類的人真的要搞事時，他才會私下瞞著アズール、跟兄弟一起採取必要的「行動」⋯⋯。  
「ジェイド、有出現想找アズール麻煩的雜魚嗎～？」  
フロイド看ジェイド專心地面對手機螢幕過了好長一段時間，探過頭來詢問。距離上次去跟雜魚警告已經過去好幾個月了，フロイド還嫌日子過得清閒無趣。  
「很可惜，最近一直沒有呢，不過倒是流行起了這種自拍影片，感覺滿有趣的。」  
「欸～是什麼我想看～」  
ジェイド將影片螢幕跟音量放大，只見畫面一片肉色交疊，看來是在做著那種不可告人的事，聲音傳來一男一女的調情話語，下一幕是近拍性器交合處的運動特寫。  
「呃⋯⋯ジェイド，這有什麼好拍的，真是不懂雜魚的口味⋯⋯。」  
フロイド一臉嫌棄，接著他還認出來了一個事實。  
「這不是跟我同班的xx嗎？看不出來是這種人啊⋯⋯。」  
「裏帳號就是這樣呢，可以發現很多新奇的事物，該說人不可貌相，海水不可斗量嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯像這樣一直盯著螢幕實在太無聊了，ジェイド你慢慢來，我先去睡囉～」  
フロイド對觀看他人隱私這種單調作業不到三分鐘就膩了，如果是有關自家人的話題那倒是另當別論。  
熟知フロイド個性的ジェイド，真正對フロイド來說會感到有趣的事早已在他腦海裡浮現，他拿起手機開啟錄影功能走向床邊⋯⋯。  
「フロイド，現在就要睡覺了嗎？」  
「嗯？ジェイド你忙完了嗎？」  
「フロイド看起來很寂寞的樣子，第一時間當然要來陪フロイド⋯⋯。」  
「嘻嘻，被ジェイド看出來了嗎⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド摟上躺在床舖的フロイド，而フロイド也很自然地回應，任ジェイド的手伸進褲裡，撫摸尚未勃起的性器，同時ジェイド另一手還拿著手機，按下攝影按鍵、直對著下方。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，幹嘛拿著手機啊？剛才的事還沒搞好嗎？」  
フロイド察覺到ジェイド跟平常不太一樣，有點不耐煩地問。  
「跟剛才的事情沒關係喔，我正在把フロイド可愛的樣子用手機記錄下來。」  
說完，ジェイド把手機鏡頭對向フロイド，映照出滿臉疑惑的表情，而ジェイド接著把正在拍攝中的手機按了停止，並將剛才拍的畫面影片播映給フロイド看。  
「就是這樣的影片，フロイド⋯⋯可以用這種角度看到自己的這裡怎樣膨脹⋯⋯還有這裡、是如何被插入的⋯⋯。」  
不知何時開始ジェイド已準備好了潤滑油，甚至將手指伸進後穴進行擴張，面對突如其來的刺激，フロイド沒有反抗，反而將雙腿敞開至ジェイド方便辦事的角度，還奪走了ジェイド的手機。  
「ジェイドぉ～那我來拍吧，你專心幫我做♡」  
「那真是求之不得呢，フロイド。」  
看來フロイド果然對自拍產生興趣了。ジェイド專心用手指刺激前列腺的部位，發現フロイド的男根也隨著勃起，那拿著相機的手正在微微地顫抖。  
「フロイド，還好嗎？」  
「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯這樣鏡頭⋯拍出來的、是不是也會一直抖⋯⋯？」  
「對的，不過抖動的掌鏡也很不錯，這樣才能顯示⋯⋯做的時候有多激烈⋯⋯。」  
看洞口處已被擴張得差不多，粉色的開口皺褶一張一縮地、彷彿是在邀請ジェイド快點進行下一步的樣子，ジェイド便將手機從フロイド那邊拿回來。  
「フロイド，辛苦了，接下來讓我拍吧，フロイド只要好好享受就可以了。」  
「嗯♡⋯⋯那就交給ジェイド了♡」  
⋯⋯這晚フロイド的臉紅、嬌喘聲、胸膛上挺立的乳首、滴落的汗水、交合處激烈的一出一入、咕啾作響的摩擦水聲、連帶ジェイド自喉頭深處發出的低吟喘氣、各種會另人看了血脈僨張的畫面，全部收進鏡頭裡了。

＊

「欸～～～原來ジェイド的視角是這樣的啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我的聲音有叫得這麼大聲？」  
事後，フロイド鑑賞起剛才拍攝完的影片，還不斷地調整時間軸、重播、倒放、暫停。  
「冷靜下來之後才覺得還真是拍了不得了的東西呢⋯⋯人類平常還會用這種影片當作自慰時方便代入情緒的助興劑來用。」  
「嗯⋯⋯好奇怪，只是看影片就能興奮了嗎？」  
「誰知道呢？所以陸地的生活才會這麼讓人覺得有趣⋯⋯。」  
「比起來我還是喜歡直接碰到ジェイド、讓ジェイド直接碰我。」  
フロイド將影片關掉，房間頓時恢復寧靜，他把手機還給ジェイド，迎來對方充滿笑意的眼神。  
「嗯，我也是喔，フロイド。」

＊

隔天，アズール一早登入マジカメ帳號，馬上就收到ジェイド給他的私人訊息（還附帶了影片），原以為有什麼重大消息是一大早就要報告的，但是當他打開訊息內容時差點要把口裡剛喝下的紅茶噴出來。  
「アズール，最近的裏帳號沒什麼值得提的動靜，倒是很流行這種自拍影片，我跟フロイド試著實際「行動」來拍了一次，成果還不錯，特別分享給アズール欣賞。注意：點播放前請注意音量還有留意四周有沒有人。PS:如果對觀賞高清完整版有興趣的話歡迎找我拿。」

（完）

【♡Sugar♡】

這晚的フロイド，等ジェイド下班後做了愛妻料理（裡面加了蘑菇）、甚至親手餵食、以嘴餵糖果，就在要點燃起慾火之際被アズール趕回房間，當然這一切沒有到這邊就結束，ジェイド一開始還以為是フロイド一時的心血來潮、興致興起，到房間後熱情就會減退，然而在他們一起進入淋浴室時，フロイド又開始行動了。  
「今天ジェイド辛苦了一整天，讓我來幫你搓背♡」  
以往他們都是各洗各的居多，畢竟通常回房後馬上就會來一場激情交流，這次フロイド卻跑去找ジェイド，要兩人一起淋浴。在空間不大的淋浴室裡，兩人面對面緊貼著身體，蓮蓬頭掛在上頭，水柱嘩啦嘩啦地往下淋，紛紛落在兩人身上濺出一樣大小的水花。フロイド拿著沾滿沐浴乳的海綿、手伸到ジェイド後背開始上下搓洗，而ジェイド卻是滿手潤滑油，手伸進フロイド下方隱密的後穴入口處、放入一根手指，フロイド身體神經反射性地將雙腿打開，讓ジェイド整根手指都埋了進去。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ～現在就要擴張了嗎？」フロイド停下動作，語氣帶點抱怨。  
「嗯，等會上床的時候就可以直接做了⋯⋯。」  
フロイド笑了出聲說ジェイド真是心急。底下手指已來到第三根，而且前列腺的地方也不斷被指腹刺激著，フロイド心跳開始加快、手腳也跟著無力，已無法好好地幫ジェイド搓背，他索性丟掉海綿，與ジェイド接吻，下面那根男性性徵隨著ジェイド的挑撥而勃起，ジェイド也在フロイド唇邊笑出聲說：「フロイド⋯⋯先射出來吧。」  
ジェイド手同時摸上腫大的男根搓弄起來，讓フロイド渾身酸麻，滿心期待地回覆：「ジェイド，好唷♡」  
冷水已澆不滅兩人互相點燃的情慾之火，最後他們只互相用毛巾擦完頭髮、甚至來不及將頭髮吹乾便雙雙倒於床上、四肢交纏，進行一齣纏綿火熱、唇齒相依的舌吻，在吸取對方啊嗯的吐息當中還混雜著唔嗯的細碎低吟，フロイド的大腿接著碰觸到ジェイド下方略為腫脹的男根，他停止了接吻，舔了一下嘴角的唾液後開口：「ジェイド，今晚讓フロイド來幫你服務♡，ジェイド不用動了，躺著就可以囉。」  
說完，フロイド往下移動身子、扶上ジェイド那稍微勃起的陰莖，二話不說直接張嘴含下。  
「唔⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド平常很少有機會讓フロイド口交，通常都是自己主導行為跟體位，這下突然被主動的フロイド服務，ジェイド一時還無法反應過來，只感受到陰莖被包覆在溫熱的嘴裡、龜頭處被柔軟的舌頭舔舐，他撫摸フロイド尚未全乾的頭髮，看フロイド嘴巴開始上下一進一出，都是他曾經對フロイド做過的手法，觸覺跟視覺效果令人血脈賁張，ジェイド那被含住的明顯更加膨脹。フロイド知道現在的ジェイド很有感覺，停下了動作。  
「ジェイド，覺得舒服嗎？」  
「很舒服喔⋯⋯フロイド。」  
「接下來還要給ジェイド更舒服的♡」  
フロイド舔去嘴邊的水漬，坐上ジェイド腰際，並將自己在淋浴室便擴張完的小穴入口稍微打開，對準ジェイド那站立的欲望中心之後往下壓，ジェイド見狀扶上フロイド的腰並施予阻力，不想讓フロイド速度太快造成擦傷，但是フロイド卻無視ジェイド的阻擋，轉眼間已把ジェイド的陽具完全吞下，ジェイド被濕熱又帶點顫抖的肉壁緊密地含住，角度上兩人的私密結合處也看得一清二楚，還有フロイド自己再度硬起的陰莖。  
「把ジェイド⋯⋯放進來了喔⋯⋯フロイド的裡面。」  
「フロイド的這裡⋯⋯又站起來了呢，剛才不是才射過一次？這麼渴望嗎⋯⋯。」  
「嗯唔⋯⋯！」  
ジェイド故意搓揉挺立在眼前的肉棒，引來フロイド的嬌聲回應，裡面也跟著反應緊縮一陣，隱忍的表情盡收於ジェイド眼底。  
「フロイド，真可愛⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイドぉ、不要捉弄我啦！我要動了喔⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊說邊故意扭了一下腰身，這番抗議聽在ジェイド耳裡只是可愛的撒嬌、美好的催情劑。  
「嗯，我迫不及待地想要來自フロイド的服務呢。」  
「嘻嘻，フロイド會馬上讓ジェイド舒服到上天堂♡」  
「フロイド的煽情台詞變多了呢♡，在哪邊學的？」  
「都是⋯⋯跟、ジェイド學的⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
停頓的姿勢沒有維持多久，フロイド開始上下擺動起來，粉色的穴口一張一閉地吞吐，將陰莖往下含至最深處再向上拉起，潤滑用的液體順著形狀溢出，傳出幾陣噗哧噗哧的淫靡水聲。  
「唔嗯⋯ジェイ、ド、舒服嗎？嗯⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯フロイド⋯⋯做得很好喔⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド見フロイド前方不斷跟著動作搖晃的男根邊顫抖邊滴出忍耐液，不禁整手握下它並給予愛撫，決定要讓フロイド先射出來。  
「等等⋯！ジェイド⋯⋯！這樣⋯會射⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯！嗯♡⋯⋯嗯啊♡⋯⋯！」  
不出幾下白濁的精液便毫無預警地噴灑出來，撒在兩人腹部，有些還往上濺到フロイド臉頰，フロイド這才將身子移開ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド真是的，為什麼是我先射啦⋯⋯。」  
「因為フロイド的身體變得越來越敏感了吧，摸幾下就射，真是困擾♡⋯⋯。」  
「不知道是誰害的⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド往前捧起フロイド臉龐並伸出舌頭舔了幾下，還沾在臉上的液體被舔完之後，ジェイド緩緩開口：「今晚感謝來自フロイド美味的美食款待，接下來就輪到我給フロイド獎勵囉⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯嗯♡フロイド也會好好滿足ジェイド的喔♡」  
事實上，面對フロイド一連串的挑弄攻勢，ジェイド已快忍不住了，他往前壓倒フロイド，並重新握住那剛射精甚至還沒完全軟下的性器，才剛射過的龜頭前端還非常敏感，遭到ジェイド的故意碰觸，フロイド禁不住來自底下快感的襲擊，情不自禁地發出淫語嬌喘。  
「啊⋯！♡那邊⋯⋯！不行⋯啊♡⋯⋯じぇい、ど♡、嗯唔♡⋯哈啊⋯♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド的這邊⋯一整個欲求不滿的樣子⋯⋯。」  
看フロイド後穴因為前方的刺激不斷一開一閉地抖動，ジェイド順勢將自己的插入フロイド那尚未得到滿足的部位、直接頂入最深處，往最敏感的地帶衝刺，フロイド原本空虛的體內馬上被填滿，甜蜜又讓人麻痹的電流通過全身。  
「唔嗯♡⋯！！じぇいど、好⋯舒服⋯♡！想要⋯更多♡⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯我知道了、別咬這麼緊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド配合ジェイド的前後動作，濕黏的腸壁在退出時依依不捨地緊緊地吸附、進入時又是柔軟舒適的包裹著，體會到來自フロイド的渴求訊息，ジェイド加速推動抽插，手上的動作也一起加快，然後是フロイド彷彿快要融化的愛喘淫語迴響在耳際。  
「じぇいど、♡要⋯要射了♡⋯、嗯唔⋯♡！哈啊⋯♡、唔⋯嗯♡！嗯嗯啊啊啊⋯⋯♡♡♡！！」  
「⋯フロイド、我也⋯⋯唔嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド就這樣留在フロイド體內發洩出濃稠欲望，而フロイド沈浸在無射精高潮裡，視線矇矓、胸膛起伏喘氣、大腿鼠蹊部也跟著輕微顫抖。ジェイド熟知現在的フロイド十分敏感，再動個幾下、大力拔出來可能又會高潮甚至潮吹，他轉而向前詢問フロイド。  
「フロイド⋯⋯這邊還很敏感對吧？」  
ジェイド邊說還邊刻意頂了一下。  
「唔⋯！じぇいど♡⋯這樣又⋯要射⋯⋯。」  
フロイド腦袋逐漸恢復思考，想起每次最後做得激烈到潮吹噴出一大堆透明液體的事，在跟ジェイド做愛到最後沒有比這個更加快感的事了，但是也像慢性中毒一樣，體驗過了之後就會開始期待，而這次也是，在ジェイド誘人的問話之下已能料到結局的到來。  
「這次也盡情地射出來吧⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
在フロイド沒來得及反應前ジェイド再度使力地恢復幾道進出、而後突然拔出。  
「⋯⋯嗯♡、啊♡♡啊⋯！！唔嗯♡要、要去了、嗯嗯♡、啊、啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡！！！」  
即使在預告之下フロイド依舊禁不起來自ジェイド純熟迅速的刺激，最後射出的大量愛液淌在兩人中間淋濕了一片，才剛洗過的床單也是又要重洗一次（就只有這對兄弟房間洗床單的頻率寮內最高結果引起話題被アズール唸），不過這些小事在眼裡只有對方的兩人面前已微不足道。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ、今晚的我好吃嗎♡」  
「我可愛的フロイド、每天都很好吃喔♡」

（完）

【媚藥】

為了不吵醒在隔壁床上睡得香沉的フロイド，ジェイド小心翼翼地翻閱桌上的書籍資料，夜燈微弱的光線投射於白紙黑字之上，他的眼眸顯得深沈。如果是在自己出身的那片陰暗深海之下，陸地上的黑暗夜晚對可視度來說根本不造成什麼影響，然而現在他到了陸地，擁有跟人一樣的雙腳與生活，要適應的事情自然也多了。  
有很多是以往沒接觸過的事物、還要花時間研究的，就像他正在犧牲一點睡眠時間構思新的飲料菜單。跟那位時常能夠讓腦袋裡蹦出創新想法的フロイド不同，他總是像這樣私下多做點努力。事實上，現在的他已在時間內完成アズール交待的新品研發，只是基於某些原因他還想再繼續嘗試做出別的飲料。  
擅長魔法藥學的他，在研究完基礎理論後跟完成課堂作業後，通常還會另外在課餘時間抽空調配自己想做的特殊魔法藥水，前陣子他發現一種外表看似飲料，其實裡頭是具有催情壯陽效果的媚藥作法，如果能順利完成，不管是拿來作為對付敵人的秘密武器，或是私下使用似乎都滿不錯的。  
至於私下使用要給誰喝的這個問題，在他的計劃裡早已有了頭緒。

＊

「哇～ジェイド，這個浮在水上面的白色東西是什麼呀？」  
隔天晚上，ジェイド將自己剛製作完成的飲料放在書桌上，馬上吸引起了フロイド的好奇目光。  
「是奶泡，奶製品的一種，上面還可以加上自己喜歡的食材或是畫上圖案，這次試著畫了愛心。下層是基本的碳酸氣泡水。」  
「欸～ジェイド好厲害！」  
ジェイド將飲料拿至フロイド面前，フロイド自然地接下並往嘴裡灌，清涼的飲料氣泡在舌尖上逗留翻滾，配上奶油香甜的味道融合出獨特的口感，フロイド忍不住再多喝幾口。  
「フロイド，慢慢喝吧。」  
看來不用多問好不好喝這類的問題，ジェイド已能從フロイド的反應看出他非常喜歡，只是他希望別發生人魚竟然會被水嗆到的事，畢竟人類的身體對他們來說還存在一些不太習慣的地方，尤其是在喝下特殊藥水的時候。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，這是怎麼做的？我也想學！」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯除了基本的製作過程之外，我還用了點魔法。」  
看著已將杯內液體喝完一半的フロイド，ジェイド拿出自己的手巾，溫柔地拭去滯留於フロイド嘴邊的水珠。  
「フロイド，想知道嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯想⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド取下フロイド手上的水杯，フロイド的注意力從飲料轉移至凝視著他的ジェイド，兩人臉龐越靠越近，下一秒フロイド便感受到自己嘴唇被印上了熱氣與濕潤，是他熟悉並習慣的，ジェイド的味道。  
被ジェイド親吻過後，フロイド覺得自己腦袋一陣暈眩，雙腳也無力站立，他坐到床邊，狀況才改善一些，只是身體越來越熱了，悶熱的感覺讓他開始脫下睡衣。  
「ジェイド～不覺得房間變熱了嗎？」  
將衣服脫光只剩一條內褲的フロイド，看ジェイド一副置身事外的樣子，這才意識到剛才的飲料一定有問題，而且也沒看到ジェイド喝，才這麼想的同時，フロイド底下被內褲布料磨擦到的私處逕自變得硬挺起來。竟然沒有任何觸碰就自己興奮勃起了，在フロイド感到訝異之下，ジェイド才露出滿臉意味深長的笑容坐到フロイド身邊。  
「看來媚藥馬上成功見效了呢，フロイド。」  
「嗯？那是什麼魔法藥水嗎？」  
「是的，我今天剛完成的，具有催情效果的魔法媚藥。」  
「⋯⋯啊～～～ジェイド最近不早睡就是在搞這種飲料啊⋯⋯。」  
「喔呀，原來都被フロイド發現了。」  
「因為知道ジェイド一定在偷偷搞什麼有趣的東西，所以就不拆穿囉⋯⋯。」  
在兩人對話的同時，フロイド下方內褲已被勃起的陰莖頂成一個小山丘，他索性脫下內褲，指著勃起的性器，皺眉對ジェイド抱怨。  
「吶、ジェイド～都變成這樣了，你要好好負責唷⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，我知道了，不過可惜的是我這邊還沒勃起呢。」  
ジェイド扒下褲子並爬到床上側躺，將陰莖掏出對フロイド盯著瞧，而フロイド看那平常進出自己體內的性器直接展露在眼前，在媚藥作用之下身體便起了連鎖反應，滿腦子下意識就只想著想要快點得到ジェイド給予的快感性愛，他也明白ジェイド的言下之意，於是準備用手愛撫讓ジェイド能早點勃起，然而卻被ジェイド給擋下。  
「用嘴來吧，フロイド想要快點被這根插入體內對吧？」  
確實，用嘴來對陰莖刺激的話勃起速度快多了，フロイド不疑有他，馬上張嘴含下，讓還沒硬起的海綿體充斥在自己口腔裡，並用舌頭環繞舔舐ジェイド會覺得舒服的地方，小心別讓牙齒碰到，再開始移動嘴裡的進出，龜頭和肉棒在自己嘴邊磨擦著，唾液逐漸沾濕整根莖身。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯這樣舒服嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド做得很好喔，嘴巴裡面溫暖又軟綿綿的，感覺快要融化⋯⋯。」  
發現埋在自己口中的男根越來越硬了，フロイド忍不住開始聯想這根待會進入自己後方小穴抽插的樣子，往敏感的前列腺大力地捅進再抽出，將柔軟的肉壁前後攪亂的動作，他喉頭不由自主地發出呻吟，來不及吞下的口水紛紛滴落，弄濕了ジェイド的褲檔，自己硬直的陰莖尖端也開始冒出透明體液。  
見フロイド滿臉欲求不滿地吸吮，下方不斷地抖動起來，ジェイド也將身體轉向フロイド，跟フロイド一樣，用嘴含住陰莖口交，ジェイド才心想他們好久沒做69的姿勢，結果フロイド就停止了一切動作。  
「啊、ジェイド、現在不行用嘴巴⋯⋯。」

（此篇為試閱，至此結束）

【夜の影】

計劃順水推舟地進行中。   
ジェイド調查完オンボロ寮的所有房間，將結果速寫於最後要上呈給アズール的報告書，而フロイド則是嘴上說要去找水母們玩，實際上是為了別讓オンボロ寮裡的鬼魂打擾ジェイド的作業、跑去跟鬼魂們打交道。  
這晚是アズール提出的オクタヴィネル寮與オンボロ寮交換見學的實行之夜。  
為了方便之後可能在オンボロ寮舉辦的集會活動，アズール希望能另外抽時間了解裡頭的構造跟現況，作為交換報酬，他親自招待監督生與グリム到オクタヴィネル寮免費居住一晚需要花費一萬マドル以上的豪華客房、以及免費晚餐跟一個晚上都吃不完的鮪魚罐。  
「現在的時間，小蝦米他們應該要去客房睡覺了吧？」  
「嗯，手機上收到來自アズール的進度報告了，那麼我也回傳一下我們的狀況。」  
ジェイド與フロイド會合，一同進入監督生事先另外幫他們準備好的客房，雖然以給兩位身高190公分有餘的大男人使用來說是有點差強人意，但這已是整個オンボロ寮裡規格還算合格的一間了。  
「欸～～～房間好小好空，感覺好無聊啊⋯⋯不過床是雙人床耶！」  
フロイド一進房便衝到床沿一鼓作氣地躺下去，突然承受重量的床舖傳來幾聲嘎嘰作響。  
「哈哈⋯⋯不愧是オンボロ寮的床，破破爛爛的感覺、好像隨時會塌下去，真有趣！」  
「即使如此監督生還是特地幫我們打掃過了呢，床單也特別準備了吧，不管怎麼說，不是兩個單人床而是一個雙人床，這點還真是貼心。」  
「⋯⋯話這麼說，其實是ジェイド私底下偷偷橋好的吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯誰知道呢？」  
ジェイド在設置於牆壁角落的桌椅上整理行李，刻意撇開重點的回答，引來フロイド幾聲輕笑。  
「嘻嘻⋯⋯難得能在寮以外的床舖上睡覺～房間裡面沒有ジェイド的味道，真是新奇～」  
フロイド開始解開寮服襯衫的扣子，皮膚直接曝露在乾燥的空氣裡讓他有點不習慣，ジェイド立刻遞來一罐保濕乳液，手上還另外拿了幾樣物品放到床頭櫃上，フロイド接下乳液之後沒有動作，只看ジェイド在兩人可能躺下的地方另外鋪上一層毛巾，並解下衣物、塗抹乳液。フロイド突然對放在床頭的東西產生好奇，目光盯著不放。  
「フロイド，我幫你擦乳液吧。」  
ジェイド靠近フロイド，先將乳液擠在手裡預熱，雖然液體冰冷的感覺對他們來說比較熟悉，但是人類身體後天的皮膚狀況不是靠習慣就能夠控制得了，ジェイド等乳液變得與體溫相近後再抹上フロイド的胸膛，手指好幾次都故意掠過看似平坦的乳頭周圍，一層上完後，肌膚變得潤澤柔嫩，兩邊的乳頭也跟著挺立起來了。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
感受到指腹按壓的力道對乳頭的刺激，フロイド不禁低吟出聲，注意力也從那些道具回到ジェイド身上，他不甘示弱地吻上ジェイド的嘴，溫熱的粉色舌頭探入對方的然後交纏起來、互相交換對方的呼吸吐息，而ジェイド知道フロイド的興致已被萌發了，他將フロイド壓倒，並將自己的褲頭解開，露出半勃的性具，在中止接吻時，フロイド也用手摸了自己下面那隔著布料的硬起處。  
「ジェイドぉ～來摸我的、我摸ジェイド的～」  
「這真是讓人感到興奮的邀請，フロイド⋯⋯。」  
看來今晚的フロイド對能在オンボロ寮房床上做愛這點感到很期待，這一切的準備都值得了。ジェイド回想起前陣子，フロイド才在床上說對老是在寮裡房間親熱這點有點膩了，可以的話想試試換個地方，ジェイド自己也想過這問題，不過他們跟アズール答應過必須遵守人類社會禮儀風氣，在這前提之下除了自己房間最能自由開放做愛之外，其他地方還真的有點難以挑戰，幸虧這次正好有這個機會，ジェイド順便做了一點小計劃，讓フロイド能享受一下特殊體驗，當然，自己也樂在其中。  
在雙方各有意思的狀況下，慾望的中心也隨之起舞上升，ジェイド拿起床頭櫃上的潤滑油，是他們一直以來用的那罐，結果フロイド不等ジェイド打開便搶過來倒在自己手上，甚至把沾滿潤滑油的手指往自己的後穴插入。  
「我自己來，ジェイド只要看就好了♡」  
「喔呀、這真是讓人困擾呢⋯⋯。」  
フロイド喜歡看ジェイド因為他的一舉一動而滿臉欲求不滿的表情，尤其是在最高潮的交合時候，但那時的フロイド自己都失去餘裕、無法掌握全局，現在的話倒是還能好好地把握局勢，フロイド接下來將手指增加至三根，並不斷刺激自己最敏感、也是ジェイド插進來衝刺時最舒服的地方，他覺得身體也跟著越來越火熱，雖然平常不喜歡這種熱度，但是在床上的話就另當別論了。  
ジェイド面對在眼前自己努力做著擴張的フロイド，想幫忙卻又因為想看到フロイド更多自淫的表情，整個左右為難出不了手。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯哈嗯⋯⋯フロイド的、這裡、進來三根手指囉⋯⋯。」  
「不愧是フロイド、做得很好⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド順了フロイド頭上翹起的髮絲、舔拭耳際滲出的汗水，舌尖順勢挑撥耳飾被拿掉的空蕩耳洞，看整個耳朵爬上了紅潤色澤，忍不住再用牙尖輕輕地啃咬柔軟的耳垂、用嘴吸取，再繼續增加沾於其上的唾液，咕嚕咕嚕吸吮的水聲與下面フロイド指頭進出肉壁發出的濕滑聲色融合在一起，在這雙重進攻之際フロイド埋在ジェイド懷裡顫抖了一下，兩人的陰莖都勃起到迫不及待進行下一步行動的狀態。  
「⋯⋯自己完成潤滑的フロイド真是個乖孩子⋯⋯想要什麼獎勵嗎？」  
「ジェイドぉ⋯⋯想要⋯ジェイド的肉棒⋯插進來⋯這裡⋯⋯嗯♡」  
フロイド眼神朦朧地向ジェイド渴求，甚至將雙腿大幅地敞開，手指抵在洞口處，讓ジェイド看清裡頭粉肉色的起伏抖動。曾幾何時還是完全不懂人類性事的フロイド，經過數次的性愛經驗調教之下竟變得如此懂得如何挑釁，ジェイド臉上滿是興奮不已的笑意。  
「那麼今晚要給可愛的フロイド來點不一樣的獎賞。」  
ジェイド邊說邊從床頭櫃上放的小盒子裡拿出一個環狀的東西，撕開包裝並把那透明環狀套進自己的陽具上，フロイド馬上認出來那是保險套，但上面並不是光滑的樣子，好像還長了不少橡膠顆粒，他碰了一下，發現上頭沾滿奇怪的黏稠液體，看來這不是普通的潤滑劑，而是另外用魔法藥草調配出來的特殊藥水。  
察覺フロイド疑惑的眼神，ジェイド不給他詢問的機會，二話不說地抵在小穴入口，在推進的時候邊壁還像是自動反應一般包覆住腫大的性器吞入，才不到一半，內壁便傳來陣陣抖動。  
フロイド這才從身體感覺到這東西的侵入跟平常的狀況不太一樣，當內部腸壁包裹了顆粒之後使藥水更加地滲透進去，並從腹部深處由裡至外體會到某種搔癢難耐的感受。  
「フロイド、這是具有顆粒按摩跟催情藥功能的套子，藥水是從植物園的某個植物裡頭研發出來的。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，裡面感覺好奇怪，濕濕滑滑的⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
在フロイド說話的同時，ジェイド又將下身往前推進，整根已埋在フロイド體內，內裏像在掙扎般地跳動，ジェイド朝那最敏感的前列腺位置頂去、稍微抽離後再施力衝撞，結果馬上從フロイド的反應得到答案。  
「嗯⋯！ジェイ⋯ド⋯⋯這個⋯⋯好⋯嗯啊⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯！ 」  
才被頂沒幾下フロイド就全身無力到彷彿要融化一般，底下厚重的壓迫感一波波地席捲前來，化作浪潮拍在全身上下被開啟的性感帶上，對フロイド來說這股未知的高潮來得太快了，因生理受到巨大入侵而自動溢出的淚水在眼眶裡打轉，然而希望能夠獲得更多快感進攻的期待心思卻悄悄地萌芽。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
見フロイド完全呈現酥軟狀態，有點淚眼汪汪的樣子，ジェイド才決定先暫停一下動作，卻反被フロイド裡面的抽動給狠力地吸住。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯繼續⋯⋯不要⋯停下來⋯⋯唔⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，你真的⋯⋯。」  
⋯⋯——太會挑戰我的理智了。  
收到フロイド在身下滿是色氣索求的訊息，ジェイド也不再顧慮什麼，直接恢復動作，往那秘部中心處快速地衝刺，跟隨一前一後的抽送，圓頭的橡膠顆粒在裡面攪亂著，不明的白濁液體在一出一進之下擠出煽情的咕啾咕啾淫穢水聲，老舊床舖也受到震動影響嘎嘰嘎嘰地響個不停。  
フロイド完全抵擋不住ジェイド突如其來的強烈硬闖，陰莖前端已開始不由自主地噴出精液，情不自禁地發出連綿不斷的嬌喘愛語。  
「嗯♡⋯⋯啊⋯嗯唔⋯⋯ジェイド⋯ジェイド、要、射了、⋯⋯唔嗯♡⋯⋯哈啊♡⋯⋯！」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
在フロイド高潮射精的同時內部的擠壓震盪讓ジェイド也跟著解放，他悶哼一聲，將男根抽出，在摩擦到肉壁時フロイド又受到刺激而渾身顫抖了一次，ジェイド拔掉套子，累積在裡面的精液滴落在フロイド肚子上，與剛才フロイド射出的形成了小水窪，還有一些濺到鋪在底下的毛巾。  
フロイド眼神茫然地凝望ジェイド，在發洩完後意識還沒完全回歸，大腿根部消化麻痺的感觸使肌肉產生痙攣抖動，ジェイド思考魔藥的威力是不是太強了⋯⋯還是自己做得太過焦躁⋯⋯。  
「フロイド、還好嗎？」  
ジェイド清理完四周的液體以及汗水後，撫摸フロイド滿臉通紅的臉龐，逐漸拉回フロイド那還徘徊在快感餘韻之中的意識。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯不用擔心，我很好喔⋯⋯剛才的、好舒服啊！原來戴套子做也可以有這麼爽的感覺呢♡」  
「太好了，フロイド⋯⋯這次的留宿還喜歡嗎？」  
「很喜歡喔♡」  
フロイド話一說完便整個人撲上ジェイド，張開嘴伸出舌頭輕舔ジェイド的嘴唇。  
「⋯⋯能讓フロイド感到滿足，那真是再好也不過了。」  
ジェイド也跟著摟住フロイド，封上了那不太安份的嘴，回應心上人的求愛。  
在深沉的夜色之下月光透進房間，纏綿不斷的交疊之影於午夜深處持續地舞動下去⋯⋯。

（完）

【木陰の影】

「啊～好熱啊！ジェイド～我可以把實驗服外套脫了嗎？」  
「フロイド，再忍耐一下吧，快到目的地點了。」  
混著泥土氣味和雨林潮濕的空氣加上熱帶氣候室溫讓フロイド忍不住抱怨，他打開外套的扣子、看向走在身旁的ジェイド一臉餘裕，心想ジェイド真不愧是植物園常客，在熱帶溫室區的濕熱環境下沒有任何動搖，對地理位置也很熟悉，即使是接受來自アズール煩人的任務委託也任勞任怨的樣子，甚至還帶點興奮，從小道消息那邊得知植物園最近出現了某種變異的植物之後。  
與其說是變異的植物，似乎也能說是類似某種會襲擊生物的食人花，聽同寮的目擊學生說那個謎之食人花還會伸出觸手攻擊四周，可能是誰在那邊栽培植物時因魔法藥水而變異出來的，不敢收拾就變成這副局面了，アズール聽聞消息只覺得那個植物將是拿來煉藥的珍貴素材，剷除之後還能替學園立功，馬上給ジェイド跟フロイド在放學後特別休假去捕捉植物。

「ジェイド、フロイド，這件事就拜託你們了，フロイド先進入植物攻擊範圍內誘導，埋伏在後面的ジェイド再使用我特製的魔法藥水對植物回擊，等目標物不能動彈後再裝進這個實驗罐裡，任務執行當中有什麼意外的話再聯絡我。」  
「欸～～還要走進植物園裡面，感覺好麻煩啊⋯⋯アズール那麼有興趣的話給アズール去就好了嘛。」  
「我還有一堆事情等著處理，那來這麼多的時間。」  
「フロイド，誘導這個工作只能交給我們當中行動力最敏捷的フロイド了，畢竟アズール運動神經不太好呢⋯⋯。」  
「啊⋯⋯說的也是⋯⋯那麼這次就讓富有慈悲精神的フロイド特別幫助一下跑不動的アズール吧。」  
「你們⋯⋯我都聽到了！」

對於這事フロイド原本壓根沒有興趣的，在ジェイド的勸說之下才覺得去見識一下那個長了觸手的怪物也沒什麼不好，甚至覺得事情似乎很有趣。在ジェイド的帶路之下兩人走進植物園熱帶區域深處，茂密的雨林蕨木叢生、地上石磚也長滿苔蘚，是平常鮮少有學生會主動踏進的地方，連ジェイド也是第一次走到如此接近植物園盡頭之地。  
看來就是這裡了。ジェイド提醒フロイド要注意腳邊動靜後便前往背風隱蔽處待機，接著他們靈敏的嗅覺都聞到一股獨特的花香味，下一秒右前方伸來一個深綠色的藤蔓往フロイド腳下鑽去，フロイド馬上反應躲過，沒料到後方隨即出現另一個直徑更加粗大的藤蔓往フロイド腰部纏繞、並往反方向拉去，由於力道過於強勁，フロイド一時掙脫不開，只能任著藤蔓拉往角落暗處。  
フロイド想那邊應該就是這個觸手怪植物的大本營了，直接讓他帶自己過去也好，此時纏在他腰際上的藤蔓開始分泌出了奇怪的透明汁液，甚至出現其他大小的藤蔓把他的實驗服外套給脫掉，動作迅速的彷彿人類的手腳一樣，フロイド聽見遠處ジェイド呼喊他名字的聲音，正開口想回話，附近的藤蔓卻化為滿是黏稠液體的軟體觸手，各自固定フロイド的四肢。  
其中一個觸手還往嘴裡伸進，邊配合口腔調整大小邊往食道延伸，使フロイド無法出聲，甚至快要不能正常呼吸，他看見前方ジェイド吃驚又滿臉擔心的神情，這才意識到事情走向真的不妙，然而越抵抗纏在身上的觸手就綁得越緊、上頭的黏液在白色襯衫上附著摩擦的動作之下搞得肌膚也變得濕滑難耐、自己的精力逐漸被吸走、全身無力起來⋯⋯。  
「フロイド！！」  
ジェイド大喊出聲，彷彿是要喚醒フロイド的意識，下一刻用特製魔法藥水往隱藏在草叢裡的本體攻擊，唰——地像是倒進溶劑之下產生了化學反應，燒焦味道撲鼻而來，觸手紛紛縮回、空氣裡那股花香味也消失了，回到充滿雨水沖刷過後的泥土味，ジェイド趕緊開啟實驗罐回收本體，在失去魔力之下只是一個普通的食人花長相，確定目標物捕捉成功後，ジェイド將注意力回到倒坐在地的フロイド身上。  
「フロイド，沒事吧？能站起來嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド搖起頭，覺得喉嚨非常乾燥、乾咳了幾聲，接起ジェイド遞來的水喝下幾口之後才能出聲說話。  
「哈啊⋯⋯ジェイドぉ⋯⋯剛才真恐怖，覺得是不是要死了⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、有我在，你不會死的。」  
「嘻嘻⋯⋯開玩笑的啦，ジェイド的表情也太認真。」  
フロイド試著動起手腳，確定能自由行動，沒有受到什麼影響，在ジェイド的攙扶下站起身來，兩人都以為可以直接回去交差了，然而無法意料的事情卻在此刻發生，フロイド突然使不太上力氣，ジェイド先扶フロイド到角落樹蔭底下休息，判斷得用揹的帶フロイド回去，並在旁聯絡アズール請他來幫忙收拾。  
結果フロイド還是嘗試站起身來，只是必須扶著樹幹，此時他覺得身上那些被觸手纏過尚未全乾的濕潤處傳來幾股搔癢感、衣服與肌膚貼合的地方也十分不適，他索性脫掉襯衫跟解開褲頭，這才發現一個事實，下面那根不該翹起來的現在卻是勃起狀態，留意到自己身體狀況時，有道熱流一股作氣地由下往上竄，臉頰跟著發熱、心跳加快起來。  
ジェイド注意到フロイド的異樣，馬上判斷出都是剛才的觸手惹的禍，可能是分泌了隨時間發揮產生催情效果的魔藥。他撫上フロイド的臉龐和額頭，確認還不至於到發燒的溫度後，見フロイド眼神矇矓泛淚、粉色的雙唇微開，撲過來的身軀傳遞溫熱的誘人氣息。  
「じぇいどぉ⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯身⋯好⋯⋯怪⋯喔⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯這下還真是困擾了⋯⋯。」  
這是完全中上魔藥效果的フロイド，說話都口齒不清、話語凌亂不成句。ジェイド心想，要解決現在フロイド的狀況，最快的就是現場幫他排解出來，或者要フロイド先忍耐、並帶著這樣發情的狀態回寮⋯⋯。看來答案不用多想只有一個。  
「フロイド、放心交給我吧。」  
ジェイド二話不說，觸及フロイド身下的硬挺物，フロイド全身顫抖了一下，然後漸漸習慣和享受ジェイド給他搓弄的手勁速度，然而這樣的快感只有一時，過不了多久，フロイド又覺得身體奇怪了，不知名的內部似乎還渴求想要更多的樣子，他扭動腰身，雙腿不由自主地打開。  
照ジェイド的經驗推斷這時的フロイド應該是要射的時候，可是現在的フロイド已不能靠常理判斷，只靠愛撫前面是無法得到射精的解脫。  
「じぇいど⋯想要⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯不是⋯じぇいど～～⋯⋯。」  
フロイド發現自己根本無法完整表達想說的句子，不過這點小事也完全不用擔心，因為就算不出聲，ジェイド也明白目前的フロイド想說的、心裡想的、最想要的。  
ジェイド直接吻上フロイド欲言又止的嘴，手繞到後面往フロイド最渴望的地方探進之後，他驚嘆裡頭竟是濕潤的，原本不該有的水份，竟然自己分泌出來，內壁也配合他的手指入侵緊密地包覆，絲毫沒有拒絕的意思。  
看來馬上就能插入了吧。  
ジェイド與フロイド的嘴分開，連吞嚥口水都顯得遲緩的フロイド從嘴角流下一條水絲，闔不上的嘴不斷地增加求愛的信息，讓ジェイド覺得要上了現在呈現軟綿綿又淫蕩狀態的フロイド，比平常更加來得禁忌背德感，這難以言喻的感覺反讓ジェイド更加興奮。  
ジェイド將フロイド轉向面對樹幹的位置，讓他能雙手扶在上面支撐身體，自己再將陽具堵在下方的後穴入口處，在フロイド耳邊低語。  
「フロイド、真正想要的是這個？」  
「嗯⋯♡⋯要⋯⋯♡じぇいど♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來會有點激烈，抓好了。」  
ジェイド用極為溫柔的語氣向フロイド叮嚀，這已是他還能維持理智的極限，下一秒當他將陰莖推進時，裡頭像是迫不及待被侵犯似地吸上來，原本狹隘的腸道不斷抖動隨他的深入愈加附著，一進一出的抽插水聲咕啾咕啾地作響，滿是潤滑用的液體跟著抽送的動作漏出後自大腿根部滑落下來。自己的生理欲求頓時被填滿的フロイド，此時什麼也沒法思考，只能任由快感化為一聲聲的甜蜜嬌喘⋯⋯。  
「唔哈⋯⋯啊、嗯嗯♡、啊♡⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、⋯這裡是、⋯你喜歡的、⋯地方對吧、」  
「啊♡、⋯じぇ、いどぉ♡、⋯唔嗯嗯♡、⋯啊啊♡、」  
ジェイド刻意往熟知的敏感處接連大力地頂上幾次，還不忘在フロイド耳後挑撥，看他泛紅的肩頸，似乎聞到剛才那股花香，但是現在的味道更加地甜美可愛，讓ジェイド自動張開了嘴露出尖牙，往フロイド的後頸咬下去，一瞬間フロイド嗚啊啊地叫喊一聲，全身顫抖不已，前方開始因為高潮絕頂射出大量精液，而那還停留在體內的肉棒也來不及拔出便射精了。  
雙雙發洩的兩人維持現狀喘氣著，直至ジェイド看到被自己咬到出現血跡的傷痕才想起必須回到現況，等他拔出男根後フロイド已用盡全身力氣，眼神失焦地癱進ジェイド懷裡，下半身已被不明液體跟濃稠精液和兩人份的汗水搞得濕漉漉成一片不堪入目的景象。

「⋯⋯結束了嗎？ジェイド、フロイド。」  
從反方向的樹叢裡出現了一個人影，正是剛才ジェイド聯絡到的アズール，看來已經在附近待機一陣子等得不耐煩的樣子，但他還是遞出了處理傷口的藥物跟剛才フロイド被襲擊時丟在別處的實驗服外套大衣。  
「アズール，感謝您幫忙把風，只是讓您看到不太雅觀的畫面了呢，真是抱歉。」  
「⋯⋯就結果來說你們有達成任務就好，詳細寫在報告書吧，フロイド的狀況還好嗎？」  
アズール拿起實驗罐，而ジェイド替フロイド清理完身體後，フロイド也慢慢恢復意識，只是經過一番激烈又奇異的性事之後甚至讓ジェイド懷疑フロイド是否能保有剛才的記憶。  
「フロイド，身體還好嗎？」  
濕透的襯衫已穿不了，ジェイド拿起實驗服外套給フロイド穿上，撫過背後的傷口時內心緊揪了一下，雖然是尚待調查的非本意行為，但是傷害還是造成了。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯アズール也在啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド的嗓音沙啞無力，ジェイド給フロイド喝水後打算揹起フロイド，看フロイド沒事的樣子也不再多問什麼，フロイド內心暗想自己其實能夠走路，但比起自己走還是給ジェイド揹更好玩，他滿意地跳上ジェイド的背，在ジェイド耳邊悄悄地說剛才的野外做愛真是太舒服了，以後有機會的話不想一直待在房間裡做了想要另外找地方再做一次。ジェイド也輕笑著回他幾個選項：圖書館、保健室、還是要趁アズール不在的VIP室？  
「都想要♡」  
「你們⋯⋯我都聽到了！本來還有點擔心你們的，真是白搭了！！」

（完）

【秘密情事】

一開始只是フロイド無聊到想找可以在寧靜的環境之下午睡的地方才踏進圖書館的，沒想到會碰巧遇上ジェイド。  
「フロイド，帶你去一個秘密的地方。」  
這麼說的ジェイド，對フロイド露出一臉神秘又期待趣事發生的笑容，在狹窄的圖書室鵝黃色燈光之下顯得特別耀眼奪目。午休時分，正好四下無人的空間裡，ジェイド牽起フロイド的手，踏在走廊上的步伐輕快不帶聲響。  
在圖書館最深處有塊平常只放置老舊空書櫃的角落，鮮少有人拜訪，會特地花時間走到後面這個地方的通常都是有種特別的目的，在ジェイド從學生的裏帳打聽到這個消息之後，他就一直很想嘗試看看。  
最後兩人抵達的，是フロイド就算來圖書館裡找書或是在牆邊桌椅上趴著午睡也不會走到的尾端。陳年木頭書櫃味道與書本特有的紙香充斥在空氣裡，高掛於樓頂的換氣窗透進一絲正午的陽光，一排空蕩的木櫃與隔壁並排的書櫃距離特別接近，正好讓兩人擠在之中無法再容納第三人。  
フロイド有股熟悉的感覺，好像是他們過去曾經探險過的海底岩壁裂縫一樣，他笑出聲來問ジェイド一起躲在這裡是要玩什麼捉迷藏的遊戲嗎，然而ジェイド只是將フロイド壓至背後的空書櫃，因碰撞而發出喀嘰作響。看ジェイド放在自己肩上的重量，フロイド馬上就頓悟了一切。  
「ジェイド～這裡不會有人來嗎？」  
「放心吧，我已經事先調查過了，這個時間沒有其他人會來到這裡。」  
在ジェイド的精心安排之下フロイド的疑問只是多餘的，事實上フロイド也不怕被誰看到，要是發生那種事情，只要兩人一起把雜魚給解決掉就沒事了。  
ジェイド的手已從フロイド的肩膀移至臉頰，並一手捧起下巴，親上那等待接吻的嘴，另一手則探進沒往裡頭紮好的襯衫底下，撫摸還是冰涼的肌膚，フロイド也緊緊地環抱住ジェイド，跟他們每次在前戲時都會做的順序一樣，兩人舌尖先輕力地碰觸，之後再互相糾纏起來，像是要吸取對方的唾液似的，緊密地將舌頭往更底處伸入，舌瓣嚐到的是フロイド剛才吃的糖果甜味。  
隨著接吻越來越激烈，ジェイド放在フロイド胸前的手也沒有鬆懈過任何動作，在指尖不斷給予搓揉刺激之下胸口那兩粒都已挺立成可愛誘人的粉色乳首，兩人貼近的體溫也一起升高，ジェイド將腿插進フロイド腳間縫隙，並提高大腿往上摩擦那軟嫩又敏感的三角地帶，唇舌相碰的廝磨水聲與フロイド唔嗯的呻吟呼吸迴響在鼻間之際，ジェイド見狀，忍不住停下一切，凝視フロイド在昏暗燈下染上情慾的臉龐和濕潤的雙唇，嘴角上揚地舔去沾濕唇邊的口水。  
「フロイド，才親一陣子這裡就站起來了呢。」  
ジェイド意有所指地將腿往上頂了一下，フロイド的腰身也隨之顫抖一陣。  
「唔⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「想要我用手碰嗎？」  
「嗯，想要ジェイド，想要更多⋯⋯。」  
誠實面對慾望的フロイド開始動手解開自己褲頭的皮帶，讓制服長褲直接順著雙腿曲線滑下，露出的內褲是和他襪子一樣的墨綠色，ジェイド馬上往腫脹的地方摸去，發現內褲上已沾濕了一小片黑影。  
「フロイド的身體是不是越來越敏感了呢？」  
ジェイド邊說邊加大自己手裡的力道，對稍微凸起的部位反覆來回揉捏，然後感覺內褲的浸濕面積跟著增加，逐漸從布料表面溢出帶點水泡的液體，フロイド腰身小幅度地抖動起來，像是希望ジェイド別一直隔著內褲愛撫，想要ジェイド親手幫他解決，而這一切都在ジェイド的意料之下，他另一手尚有餘裕似地緩慢解開自己的皮帶，跟フロイド一樣讓內褲直接接觸空氣，事實上他也早就跟著勃起了。  
再這樣繼續下去耗費時間也不太好，ジェイド索性把フロイド的男根給抽出來，看前端緩緩滴下一條先行分泌出的忍耐液水絲，他接下並順著陰莖形狀塗抹，感覺海綿體在手裡愈加發硬，自己的也跟著興致高漲，而フロイド看ジェイド只顧這邊，於是也伸手觸摸ジェイド硬挺的下身，用帶點撒嬌的輕聲語氣，在ジェイド耳邊低語。  
「ジェイド這裡⋯⋯不一起嗎？」  
面對フロイド突如其來的煽情邀請，ジェイド當然沒有不順應的道理，他輕笑出聲，將自己的掏出來和フロイド的抓在一起，並握好兩方前端上下來回操弄，瞬間接受到刺激的フロイド不禁唔啊地驚呼出口，下一秒ジェイド便拿起自己的領帶尾端到フロイド嘴邊。  
「フロイド，咬著它吧，在這裡叫太大聲不太好。」  
フロイド聽話地含下領帶，上面有著ジェイド貼身的味道，讓他更加興奮，他雙手繞上ジェイド的肩頭，拉近彼此之間的距離，ジェイド也將另一手放在フロイド後臀，幫忙支撐重量，因為等會的フロイド就會沈浸在快感侵略之下而腳軟，看フロイド對自己投來希望快點繼續下去的迷濛誘惑眼神，ジェイド隨即恢復手頭的動作。  
直到一起射精之前，他們都維持著這個姿勢，在最後フロイド即將迎來解放時，他還是禁不住要將嘴巴張開，原本含在嘴裡的領帶也一併落下。  
「唔啊⋯⋯ジェイド、ジェイド、要、要射了⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド發現フロイド無法克制自己大叫出聲，於是向前用嘴封上去，フロイド幾聲即將發出的高潮嬌喘就這樣被埋在ジェイド嘴裡，只能化為幾波唔唔嗯嗯的隱忍淫語，聽在耳邊更加顯得色情，濕潤的幾發乳白精液雙雙噴出，被ジェイド包在手心裡，幾滴無法掩埋的只能任由隨意落下，渲染兩人之間的衣料。  
等フロイド漸漸冷靜下來，ジェイド鬆開了手和嘴，清理他們剛發洩完的性器，看フロイド還沈迷於情事氣氛之中喘氣的樣子，嘴角的唾液就要滴下弄濕衣領了，ジェイド才貼上去用舌頭舔舐フロイド唇邊，接著順勢再來一場擁吻，空調溫度已無法冷卻他們的熱情，吻到フロイド因為被兩人份的熱氣薫膩了才離開。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド～下次再來這裡做吧。」  
「喔呀，フロイド也愛上這裡了嗎？話說回來，フロイド怎麼會來圖書館呢？」  
「嗯⋯⋯為什麼呢？」  
フロイド歪著頭來，反問起ジェイド，看來性事一結束，幾分鐘前的枯燥情緒已被フロイド自己拋到九霄雲外去了。フロイド的所有一切都被ジェイド十分明瞭地看在眼底，他盯著自己手足這副迷糊又惹人憐愛的模樣，寵溺地撫平那剛才因靠在書櫃上而被弄亂的頭髮。

（完）

【30分だけの姉妹】

接到關於某對兄弟在鍊金術課堂上出了意外事故的消息後，アズール帶著能夠馬上解除魔法效能的藥水前往保健室。那藥水是他之前才私調出來以備不時之需用的，沒想到這麼快就要派上用場，由於下午還有副寮長會議跟餐廳的排班，為了讓他們早點回到正常狀態，不得不把握時間使用。等他進到保健室後一開始還看不到那對兄弟在哪裡，但是下一秒憑著大量的魔法藥水氣味就能知道了，他走向最裡面的床位，拉開圍起來的白色布幕。  
「ジェイド、フロイド，出來吧，我知道你們在⋯⋯。」  
下一刻映入アズール眼簾的是一左一右、身上僅批著不合身的實驗服外套的雙胞胎女孩，她們坐在床沿盯著アズール，看他有點吃驚的表情，其中一方突然嘻嘻哈哈大笑地站起身來。  
「アズール～！！我們被別組的藥水潑到變成女孩子囉～～！！怎麼樣？我看起來可愛嗎～？」  
フロイド一副興高采烈的樣子，相對之下アズール冷靜地觀察起フロイド的身體。  
原來如此，看來這是フロイド沒錯了，黑色的挑染跟異瞳色都維持原本的位置，只有頭髮長度變長、身型跟性徵變成女性⋯⋯這藥水的完成度還滿高的嘛⋯⋯之後有必要了解一下是誰製作的⋯⋯。  
「アズール、對女體化後的フロイド看出神了呢。」  
一旁的ジェイド跟著站起身來靠近アズール，アズール這才發現兩人即使女體化了身高竟然還是比他還高，加上女性的肌膚白皙透亮、姣好的身材、雙瞳變大也圓潤許多，アズール心想：該說是天生麗質嗎，這對姐妹簡直可以直接成為年輕女模出道賺錢，唯一可惜的是聲音還維持原樣吧，要是我的話不費吹灰之力就能調配出改變聲線的藥⋯⋯啊不對，現在要趕快讓她們變回原樣才行。  
「咳，失禮了，看來你們這次真是遭到不小的麻煩呢，不過不用擔心，現在馬上喝了我精心調配過的藥水，10分鐘後就能變回來了。」  
アズール雙手將藥水遞到兩人面前，卻換來フロイド的不滿。  
「我才不要喝，難得可以變成女生，維持現狀等藥效自己過了就好了嘛。」  
「你們沒忘記下午還有什麼事情要忙吧？而且現在身體處於無法自由使用魔法的狀態，出去做事太危險了。」  
「欸⋯⋯不想喝就是不想喝嘛⋯⋯。」  
フロイド坐回床邊，還把嘴巴摀起來鬧彆扭，正經認真的アズール不打算對無理取鬧的フロイド退讓，他使出能讓フロイド全身無法動彈的魔法，目前處於手無縛雞之力的フロイド只能讓放在嘴上的雙手被迫扯開、腰際像是有什麼鐵鎖束縛住、嘴巴也被強力打開，正當アズール拿起藥水準備往フロイド嘴裡灌時，被ジェイド突然的出聲給阻止。  
「アズール！你的魔法讓フロイド受傷了！」  
「！？」  
聽到受傷一詞，アズール馬上解開魔法並停止動作，在フロイド手臂與腰上留下鮮紅的烙印。看來是低估現在的女體狀態、加上還以對待フロイド是男性的意識之下出手，如果眼前是貨真價實的女性還這樣做的話那真是毫無紳士風範的人渣。  
「然後，我把剛才的景象拍下來了⋯⋯身為オクタヴィネル寮長，竟然對接近裸體而且沒有魔法反抗能力的美少女出手強行灌藥，這照片要是傳出去不知會變成怎樣呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド露出計劃順利進行的得逞笑容，將手機畫面顯示給アズール看，剛才的景象的確被拍得一清二楚，フロイド也在旁若無其事地笑出聲，アズール這下不想再浪費時間跟這對女體化後也不改本性的海鱔「姐妹」耗下去。  
「⋯⋯唉，ジェイド、フロイド，你們要什麼交換條件，說吧。」  
「讓我跟フロイド維持原樣待在這裡半小時吧，半小時後我們就會乖乖喝藥去做下午該做的事。」  
「你們待在這裡要做什⋯⋯。」  
アズール問話到一半，看ジェイド坐到フロイド身邊，アズール知道自己不用再多問了，這裡是無人的保健室、有床、有身上只穿一件外套的⋯⋯正在深情對視的情侶。他轉身去醫藥櫃拿了一個能讓魔法烙印消失的藥盒遞給ジェイド，叮嚀一下記得只有半小時之後便拉上布幕匆匆離去。

＊

「真不愧是ジェイド，アズール完全沒辦法反駁呢，嘻嘻。」  
「要歸功於フロイド的苦肉計呢⋯⋯藥擦完了，感覺還好嗎？」  
「完全沒事喔！比起這個沒多少時間了，快點來吧，ジェイド。」  
女孩身的フロイド拉下同是女孩身的ジェイド一起躺倒於保健室那蓬鬆的床鋪上，兩人份及肩的柔順長髮紛紛散落於枕間與肩頸處，她們眨著水靈透澈的大眼睛，對面的瞳孔裡能夠映出對方與自己相似的臉蛋。ジェイド緩慢地壓上フロイド，輕撫她柔軟的面頰，像是對待易碎物品，溫柔又小心，這舉動讓フロイド不禁偷笑，說她沒那麼脆弱，說完便張開嘴大力地吻上了ジェイド，比平常還迷你可人的唇瓣與舌尖肆意地交纏在一塊，原本單純的碰觸也逐漸煽情起來，ジェイド的手游移至フロイド胸口，フロイド也摸上ジェイド的。  
兩位男人魚都是第一次面對人類女性的胸部，フロイド邊驚奇地說ジェイド的好像比我還大耶⋯⋯。手指邊捏揉那富有彈性與光澤的乳房，ジェイド也不甘示弱地用指尖扭轉前方敏感尖挺的乳頭，他知道女性這裡也是敏感帶，下一刻他便往下張嘴含住，並用舌頭跟唾液沿著粉紅乳暈繚繞挑弄，再吸吮沿著山峰線條流下的液體，他看向フロイド，小巧精緻的臉龐上已渲染不少紅潤色澤，跟平常一樣，即便是女性的身體，對彼此的觸碰習慣還是相同的，ジェイド也感到自己身體有股微熱慾望正在蠢蠢欲動，他想要撫摸更多現在的フロイド、讓フロイド也感受來自他的求愛、佔有現在的「她」。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド的頭髮，好癢喔。」  
ジェイド深綠色的長髮細絲像瀑布一般散佈於フロイド的胸脯側乳和腋窩處，讓他忍不住出聲抗議，ジェイド掩嘴輕笑幾聲，接著一把抓起所有的頭髮，束起一個長馬尾放至身後，所有動作簡單俐落、一氣呵成，看在フロイド眼底顯得非常興奮，他禁不住稱讚ジェイド綁起頭髮的樣子好可愛。  
「フロイド也很可愛喔。」  
不管是什麼樣子，在ジェイド心目中フロイド永遠都是最可愛的存在，即使是現在跟著陰晴不定把床事情緒都拋於九霄雲外的フロイド。  
「⋯⋯フロイド要不要試試綁個公主頭？一定很適合。」  
「嗯，フロイド想要人魚公主結婚的髮型！有辮子跟貝殼海星髮飾的那種！」  
「嗯⋯⋯可惜現在沒有髮飾呢，就用這個來頂替吧。」  
——ジェイド取下フロイド的耳飾；那是他們成雙成對的、不管發生什麼事都會跟著對方在一起直到盡頭，永恆誓言的象徵。

＊

當天夜晚等所有事情都忙完後，フロイド跟ジェイド拿起手機，故意對アズール說：「アズール你看！很可愛對吧！」、「即使魔法會消失，但是相機留下的記錄卻會永遠留存呢。」  
アズール以為不懷好意的兩人又要給他看什麼奇怪嚇人的照片，結果是「她們」綁著特殊髮型的合照。  
看眼前就是很想逼自己說出「很可愛」、「好厲害」的兩人，對於其實那30分鐘是在研究怎麼綁好公主頭的髮型嗎？這個問題，アズール就不多加細問了，因為，照片上綻放溫暖燦爛笑容的兩位女孩真的滿可愛的。

（完）

【鮭魚粉色的誘惑】

自從上次成功從フロイド的海鱔人魚體液提煉出美容精華原液之後，アズール又在研究開發另外一種美容商品。既然方法跟手法都熟練了，那麼接下來更是需要繼續努力開發改良下去才行，這次他想研發出更加純粹乾淨的原液，從原料上來看，比起收集青少年時期的海鱔人魚黏液，幼年的稚魚體液一定比任何時候都來得純潔無瑕。  
結果フロイド一開始只是因為可以體會一下變回稚魚的樣子就輕率地喝下アズール給他的魔法藥水。  
會再度選擇フロイド的原因，單純因為為了跟上次的原液做分析比較，採體來源必須一致，另一方面，下半身被擰過榨出體液後的人魚，即使變回人體，身體機能依舊無法馬上恢復，視個體狀況可能要休息個好幾天，就アズール與ジェイド要應付平常繁忙的寮務無法立刻抽身的情況來說，果然還是只有フロイド是最佳人選。  
在實驗水槽裡喝完藥水的フロイド馬上感到藥效起了作用，看著自己的身體逐漸縮小，然後下半身開始化作人魚身體、背鰭冒出、手臂和肌膚也轉變成人魚的樣子，唯一不同的是他回到的是幼年時期，骨架結構感覺都比平常脆弱多了，手掌也小到握起魔法筆感覺是在握魔法棒子。  
「看來順利地變回小學時期的フロイド了吧。」  
「是的，真不愧是アズール呢，連這種魔法藥都能開發出來。」  
アズール看向從剛才就一臉冷靜地站在旁邊的ジェイド，獲取他的認同。  
「嘻嘻～アズール跟ジェイド看起來好大隻喔！感覺好新鮮！」  
フロイド趴在水槽邊緣，圓滾滾的水潤大眼目不轉睛地盯著兩人，笑瞇瞇的無邪稚氣表情跟兩人接下來即將要實行的殘忍行為形成強烈對比。  
「事不宜遲，馬上進入正題吧，ジェイド。」  
「好的，アズール。」  
「欸？等等，你們想要幹嘛？」  
兩人紛紛戴上手套，進入裡頭沒有放水的實驗槽，一前一後抓起毫無防備的フロイド，並且為了フロイド接下來別大力抵抗，ジェイド拿起眼罩幫フロイド戴上，並在他耳邊輕聲細語地說明狀況。  
「フロイド，乖乖的別亂動，馬上就能結束了，你已經體驗過一次，相信這次不會那麼痛，我會溫柔地處理的。」  
「欸！等等⋯⋯ジェイド，該不會是⋯⋯。」  
事實上フロイド內心也有個底，知道アズール不可能只讓他喝下藥水就簡單了事，只是沒想到連ジェイド也瞞著他跟アズール一起聯手搞事，對於這點就有點不滿。  
接下來他感覺到下身尾巴被抓起大力扭轉，手法跟上次一樣，即使沒有印象中那麼痛，但是被強迫擠出身上黏液的噁心感觸依舊不斷襲擊著神經，フロイド突然覺得身體疲累不堪好想睡覺，結果下一秒就自然而然地失去意識，耳邊好像還隱約傳來ジェイド擔心的叫喚聲，但自己卻已無力回應。  
等フロイド醒來，發現自己恢復了人類的雙腳，躺在房間床上，只是體型依舊還是小孩，身上穿著比平常還要小上好幾碼的白色襯衫跟黑色短褲，他想起剛才人魚型態那被擰住的魚尾，於是急忙動了一下自己的腳，發現竟然可以自由活動，甚至沒有任何痛覺殘留在上頭。  
環視四周，是他跟ジェイド一起住的，那熟悉到不能再熟悉的房間，但是床跟桌子卻好像大了好幾倍似的，フロイド感到非常新奇，他嘗試下床走動，就在光著腳子踏到地板上的同時，房間門也被打開。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，終於醒來了，身體有沒有那邊不舒服？」  
フロイド往門口看去，那看起來就像巨人的ジェイド走到他身邊，並蹲下仔細觀摩フロイド的狀況，他伸出雙手撫摸フロイド的額頭和臉頰，頓時フロイド的頭部就被ジェイド的大手給包覆住，確認完身體溫度跟平常一樣低溫時才鬆開。  
「會變成這樣，都是ジェイド害的啦。」  
フロイド知道自己沒事，但一想起剛才是ジェイド擰了還是幼魚的自己，心裡有點不是滋味，故意不回答ジェイド問題，結果ジェイド也只是清淡地笑了一下。  
「喔呀喔呀，當初一臉開心地答應アズール還自己喝下藥水的可是フロイド喔。」  
「嗯⋯⋯是沒錯啦⋯⋯吶、ジェイド、我現在這副模樣可以持續多久？」  
事情走到這個節骨眼，フロイド也不想追究問題了，與其繼續鑽牛角尖，倒不如好好利用時間來享受一下現在這個有趣的身體。  
「距離藥效結束大概要到晚上，アズール給我解藥了，只要喝了這個⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド還來不及把話說完，手上那罐藥就被フロイド打到地上，雖然藥水沒有灑出來，但フロイド死也不想喝的心情已十足地傳達給ジェイド。ジェイド默默地站起身來，將藥水放回桌上，而フロイド在旁邊發現自己的身高才到ジェイド的大腿附近而已，想要看到ジェイド的表情還得大力仰頭，讓フロイド越來越不滿，他拉了幾下ジェイド的褲管。  
「ジェイド～抱我到床上去。」  
「好的，站沒幾下，腳就痠了嗎？」  
ジェイド蹲下身用公主抱的姿態把フロイド抱到懷裡，卻惹來フロイド的抗議。  
「不是這種抱啦，我要的是可以跟ジェイド一樣身高的那種抱。」  
「好的好的。」  
不只體型幼兒化，連任性的感覺也越來越加倍了呢。ジェイド內心一邊偷笑，一邊調整姿勢讓フロイド坐在自己的臂腕上，來到能夠臉貼臉的平起平坐距離。穿著短褲的フロイド，裸露的大腿與僅隔著一層布料的屁股直接貼在ジェイド的手臂與手掌裡，比以往更加柔軟又富有彈性的手感讓ジェイド內心一股興奮感油然而生，不過在這之前他已經對フロイド身體做出巨大負擔的事，希望能跟幼童化的フロイド有更多親密接觸什麼的他還不敢多想。  
フロイド的小手抓住ジェイド胸口衣領，來到ジェイド的臉旁，跟ジェイド一樣的視線高度，看到ジェイド的五官還是跟平常一樣的感覺，他滿意地露出笑容。  
「ジェイドぉ～我想要一個啾～」  
「現在？維持這個姿勢嗎？」  
原本想移動到床邊的ジェイド，聽到フロイド提出的要求，愣得停下腳步。  
「對，現在立刻馬上就要！」  
「真是拿フロイド沒辦法呢。」  
フロイド可愛的小臉蛋已經湊過來了，ジェイド聞到フロイド身上傳來的陣陣香氣，那是跟以往不一樣的味道，他第一次體驗到這種感覺，他想大概是人類小孩特有的奶香味吧。沒想到幼兒化連這個地方也能重現呢，到底能忠實到什麼地步呢，真想親眼見識看看。  
濃厚的好奇心跟探索的慾望已佔據了ジェイド的思考，他的嘴迎向フロイド，也知道現在的フロイド想要的不可能只是輕啄一下就了事的接吻，一定是想要更加濃厚的，他們平常做的那種，不過一切都才剛要開始，ジェイド還是決定先輕鬆地試探看看。  
ジェイド一手支撐フロイド的所有重量、一手溫柔地扶著フロイド的後腦勺，淡粉色的嘴唇比想像中還要來得小巧精緻，彷彿大力一碰就會壞掉似的，他不敢放下力氣，只用嘴唇輕輕地碰觸、並用舌尖舔拭唇瓣。見ジェイド動作竟然這麼拘謹，フロイド忍不住主動張開小嘴，大力含下ジェイド的嘴巴跟舌頭，讓ジェイド知道他想要的接吻是平常做的深吻。  
而ジェイド當然明白フロイド真正想要的是什麼，他這下便不用顧慮太多，直接將舌頭放進眼前自己送上來的櫻桃小嘴，掠過裡面那些還沒成長完全的小尖牙跟牙齦、摩擦口腔內壁，然後跟藏在裡頭的小舌交纏在一起。現在的フロイド不管什麼都是迷你版的，而且還是尚未嘗過性事的幼小身體，既可愛又新鮮，憐惜之心與想要大肆侵略的心情在ジェイド腦內糾結。  
被大上自己好幾倍的嘴給吻上，フロイド發現以往的接吻動作反而讓他失去餘裕，與ジェイド糾纏在一起的小舌頭如今也無法自由行動，口內的唾液來不及吞下，從嘴邊流下，整個嘴都被ジェイド給含住，還擋住鼻子的呼吸，フロイド覺得自己快要不能正常換氣了，想要拉開距離卻因為後腦被ジェイド給按住無法動彈，他發出嗚嗚的呻吟，對ジェイド的臉頰拍了幾下暗示想要停止。  
吻得越來越入神的ジェイド這才看到皺起眉頭一臉痛苦的フロイド，他鬆開身子停止動作，看フロイド臉上爬滿玫瑰色的紅潤，小嘴無法閉攏地喘氣，嘴角掛著濕潤的銀絲以及略帶矇矓的眼神。  
「フロイド還好嗎？才一個接吻就感覺快要不行了呢。」  
「⋯⋯都是ジェイド吻得太大力了啦，我現在是小孩子的身體耶。」  
「但是一開始可是フロイド誘惑我的喔。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
覺得自己沒辦法否認，フロイド嘟起嘴巴，滿臉不甘心的樣子。ジェイド讓フロイド坐至床沿，再問了一次フロイド要不要喝下變回原樣的解藥，不過ジェイド看フロイド對自己幼小身體尚未厭倦的神情，事實上早已有了答案。  
「ジェイド～現在這個身體這麼小，可以拿來交尾嗎？」  
フロイド拉開自己的褲襠，看那個原本應該又大又長的人類男性生殖器官，現在卻只是一個手指大小。  
「嗯⋯⋯以人類的觀點來看的話，小學生的身體還未發育完全，不適合性交，雖然才小學生就讓人懷孕的例子也不是沒有，不過現在這一切都不是重點了呢。」  
說到最後，兩人相視而笑，獲得了一個共識。  
「啊哈，因為我們都不是人類嘛⋯⋯。」  
說完，フロイド馬上把自己的褲子脫掉，白皙光滑的下半身映入兩人眼底，他扶起自己那尚未成長完全的陰莖。  
「真奇怪，外面還有皮包著耶，能順利硬起來嗎？」  
「也不知道精通了沒，フロイド，要不要來試試看？」  
「可以唷，ジェイド～」  
ジェイド將フロイド抱至自己懷裡，讓他與自己面對面坐好，接著ジェイド先舔了幾口自己的手指，再扶上那根小到在手裡也沒什麼存在感的幼小性器，輕輕地將包皮往下滑開，開始把玩微熱的軟莖前端，指尖在龜頭處來回摩擦，另一手則是解開フロイド的襯衫鈕扣，往平坦的胸口摸去，尚未成形的乳首還只是一個粉嫩的皮膚色塊，他在四周畫圓，中心漸漸出現小顆的凸起。  
對於不懂性事的小孩來說根本不懂這些行為有什麼意義，但是現在的フロイド記憶裡早就跟ジェイド從事過好幾次性交體驗，即使身體改變，腦內的感官神經裡依舊記憶著前戲愛撫所能帶來的快感，只是如果是平常的話，經過ジェイド的幾陣搓揉之下一定已經勃起了，然而現在卻有種說不出口又無法形容的奇怪感受。  
「好像有點硬了，フロイド，會覺得痛嗎？」  
「不會⋯⋯但是覺得下面好奇怪。」  
「看來這是第一次吧，這副身體還沒體驗過射精的感覺呢。」  
フロイド想起原本的人類身體時為了和ジェイド一起解決性慾總是能夠很快射精，現在這種不上不下的感覺還是第一次，像是有什麼東西卡在肚子似的，而ジェイド在一旁卻因為看到像是初次經歷性事的フロイド而興奮了起來，下身的慾望逐漸腫脹，他索性抽出自己的陰莖，跟手上抓著フロイド的放在一起。  
「ジェイド也硬得太快了吧⋯⋯話說回來，大小還差真多！」  
「畢竟正值性慾無窮的17歲嘛，フロイド，像這樣一起擼應該會比較舒服的。」  
ジェイド那根的尖端已分泌出些許透明液體，他的大手包覆住自己的跟フロイド的一起上下摩擦，當フロイド那端龜頭碰到ジェイド越來越炙熱的肉棒，就覺得也被感染了那些激情的熱度，下面跟著變熱、也比剛才更加硬挺，一股蠢蠢欲動的感受在下腹沉積。  
看フロイド已順利勃起甚至進入能好好感受快感的地步，ジェイド也加快手上的速度，フロイド的大腿根部禁不住刺激而顫抖起來，嬌小的身軀彎起腰身，雙手無力地攀在ジェイド的肩膀上。  
「ジェイ、ド⋯⋯嗯唔♡⋯⋯啊嗯♡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド用那充滿水氣的圓潤大眼凝視著ジェイド，喉頭情不自禁地發出幾下稚嫩的嬌喘嗓音，白嫩細膩的肌膚透出鮭魚粉色的煽情光澤。ジェイド見此無比誘人的光景，內心讚嘆起來。即使是幼童身體的フロイド，浸淫在情事時還是這麼可愛呢。  
「好像要⋯⋯出來了，ジェイド⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯♡」  
「放心射出來吧，フロイド。」  
ジェイド放開自己的，改將重點放於フロイド脹大的陰莖進行愛撫，小小的頂端處已開始冒出淡白色的汁液，莖身抖動個不停，ジェイド知道這是手指可以加重力道的暗示，他指腹同時出力按壓敏感的包皮與龜頭連接處。  
「啊、ジェイド那邊⋯⋯唔、要、要射了♡⋯⋯嗯啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯。」  
伴隨フロイド的呻吟，一道乳白色的濃稠精液噴灑在ジェイド手上和大腿處，隨後還斷斷續續地冒出小水泡，原本淺膚色的性器被搓得紅通通一片，混著汗水與精液的會陰處濕淋淋的，ジェイド放下全身無力的フロイド讓他躺在床上稍作休息，而自己那尚未得到解放的陽具還昂揚地挺立，他看著フロイド弓起的大腿深處裡隱藏的小穴，洞口小到快要看不見，畢竟是尚未經過任何侵犯的地方，他覺得即使花上時間做好潤滑，也一定會讓現在幼小的フロイド感覺到痛楚，他轉而將目標放至フロイド的大腿內側。  
「ジェイド的還沒解決呢⋯⋯要フロイド來幫忙嗎？」  
看ジェイド停下動作，フロイド試探性地問話，下一秒他的雙腿就被ジェイド給關緊，在大腿與私處的三角縫隙中ジェイド將他的陰莖放了進去，フロイド的腿部內側就這樣夾緊了ジェイド的。  
「フロイド⋯⋯維持現狀一下，我馬上就能結束。」  
感受到ジェイド的身體重量壓了上來，フロイド悶哼一聲，看自己的大腿內側夾緊ジェイド的肉棒，並且開始前後摩擦起來。  
「ジェイド，這樣舒服嗎？」  
フロイド不禁懷疑只是摩大腿肉也能得到快感嗎，畢竟比起他們以前做過的體位姿勢，現在的動作簡直就像進食只能塞牙縫的肉。  
「嗯⋯⋯很舒服喔，フロイド的大腿肌膚軟綿綿的⋯⋯尤其這裡，特別喜歡⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド將棒身緊貼在フロイド肌膚上特別光滑又細緻的鼠蹊部，前端還不時頂到フロイド肚子被折起的皮膚紋路，フロイド發覺ジェイド的又更加硬起，隨時都可能射精的樣子，於是他也配合ジェイド，將大腿又夾得更緊一些，甚至開始覺得這類擬似插入的動作還滿有趣的。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド，喜歡這樣的感覺對吧？」  
「嗯、很喜歡⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯哈啊⋯唔嗯⋯⋯！」  
在繼續來回磨蹭之下ジェイド總算也達到高潮射精，大量積蓄已久的精液往前噴在フロイド的胸口與脖子處，フロイド還伸出舌頭舔起濺在嘴邊的濃液，然後笑出聲來。  
「嘻嘻，ジェイド把我噴得全身都濕答答又黏糊糊的。」  
「真是抱歉，我會好好幫フロイド清洗乾淨的。」  
ジェイド看被自己噴出的體液給沾濕全身的幼童體型フロイド，十足滿足隱藏在內心深處的獨佔慾望，ジェイド心想，如今不僅是フロイド人魚稚魚時的第一次還有剛上陸的フロイド都是被他所佔有的，現在連這個小孩フロイド也是他的，他露出滿意十足的微笑，抱起嬌小可愛的フロイド，拿好浴巾跟衣服後往浴室走去。  
反正到了晚上就會自動藥效解除恢復原樣，而那瓶解藥，也就自然地被整個下午都在浴室玩水玩得非常愉快的兩人給徹底遺忘了，アズール當初對稚魚フロイド的擰汁計劃也因為ジェイド看到フロイド昏過去的樣子而被堅持中斷取消。

（完）

【搖上你的裙襬】

「⋯⋯最後在後腰部位繫好蝴蝶結，著裝就完成得差不多了。」  
ジェイド按照アズール給的說明書，幫フロイド換好女僕特殊衣裝。  
以黑色的短袖連身短裙為底，套上淡紫色的女僕吊帶圍裙，袖頭與裙襬還有吊帶都裝飾著荷葉邊，胸口領結與背後腰間各自配上一個白色大蝴蝶結。這是アズール以他們寮服色調為基礎並量身定制；考慮在下次餐廳舉辦特殊變裝活動時使用的服裝。  
ジェイド已先著裝完成，流程沒有式典服來得麻煩，但フロイド還是讓ジェイド幫他更衣，完成後他原地轉了一圈。  
「看來尺寸很合身呢，フロイド，覺得如何？」  
「嗯⋯⋯邊邊有像魚尾鰭皺皺的這些卡到皮膚覺得很煩，不過裙子很短方便活動，我很喜歡！」  
對於那些過多的荷葉邊夢幻風格裝飾，フロイド似乎不太領情，他拉開位於大腿處的裙襬，內褲馬上曝光，引來ジェイド一陣皺眉。  
「我倒是希望裙子下襬能長一點，尤其以フロイド平常的動作來說，下面馬上就被人看光光了呢。」  
「咦？會嗎？」  
フロイド歪起頭來，對ジェイド話裡深藏的意思毫無自覺。  
「那麼來實演看看吧，フロイド做一下送上餐點時彎腰的姿勢。」  
「這樣嗎？」  
フロイド壓下身姿，ジェイド隨即來到身邊，一手扶上フロイド腹部、一手隔著裙子放於上翹的臀部，手有一半直接碰到貼身內褲，讓フロイド知道碰觸到的這一段都是會露出來的，甚至開始左右來回撫摸。  
「フロイド，我現在摸的地方都是肉眼能直接看到的地方喔？這邊、你覺得能讓除了我以外的人看嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯會被看到這麼多嗎⋯⋯等等、我知道了，ジェイド⋯⋯別再抓了啦⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド的手越摸越起勁，還碰到埋在兩腿間的性器，敏感的フロイド腳間禁不住突如其來的騷擾而闔起雙腿，看到フロイド的反應，ジェイド滿意地笑出聲來。  
「知道就好，那麼之後再請アズール主人讓廠商改一下吧。」  
ジェイド放開手來，使フロイド鬆下一口氣，往ジェイド的床鋪上坐下。其實他們只是按照アズール的指示先替衣服試裝罷了，甚至擅自玩起叫アズール為主人的遊戲。フロイド正想著現在應該可以脫掉這身累贅的衣服時，ジェイド也跟著坐到身旁。  
「不過，好像能了解為什麼陸地人類會有讓男性穿女性衣服的性癖了⋯⋯換下日常的帥氣寮服、穿起女僕裙裝的フロイド顯得特別可愛呢，相對於平常全身都被包裝起來的男裝，女裝的話還可以伸到裙子裡面碰觸這裡⋯⋯。」  
在不知不覺之下ジェイド的手已伸進フロイド裙下，手掌包覆住略微鼓起的男根部位並開始搓揉玩弄，被裙子擋住看不到ジェイド詳細動作的フロイド，覺得這樣的行為更加刺激，他抓住ジェイド的手。  
「等一下ジェイド，先把衣服脫掉。」  
「不用脫也沒關係，フロイド不覺得這樣更有趣嗎？」  
「咦⋯⋯可是把衣服弄髒的話會惹アズール主人生氣⋯⋯。」  
「反正這衣服只是試穿罷了⋯⋯是說フロイド已經聯想到衣服要弄髒的地方了嗎？真是糟糕呢⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイ⋯⋯。」  
フロイド嘴邊的話還沒說完，就被ジェイド壓倒於床，接著嘴巴被封住無法動彈，ジェイド將舌頭探進フロイド嘴裡進行一趟舌吻，在這中間還順勢解開フロイド胸上的蝴蝶結跟鈕扣，親密地接吻過後，ジェイド觀察顯得比平常來得失去餘裕的フロイド，心想說不定因為フロイド沒接觸過人類的女裝，現在套在身上就像拘束器一樣，除了讓他怕被アズール罵之外，下意識也被女性穿的衣服給限制住行為。  
「フロイド不用擔心，反正邊做會邊脫下的⋯⋯。」  
衣服扣子全被ジェイド給解放的フロイド裸露著胸膛，ジェイド再將フロイド身後的蝴蝶結綁帶鬆綁，但是沒有要卸下圍裙的意思，他的手來到フロイド胸前，按壓尚未挺立的乳粒並將臉靠近，用舌尖舔拭周遭，再整個嘴含住，感受逐漸在嘴裡硬起的乳頭，另一手則是幫フロイド拉下內褲，卻不動裙子，這下才讓フロイド知道ジェイド其實打算穿著裙裝做。  
事到如今フロイド像是不想落後ジェイド似的，也把ジェイド的領口蝴蝶結扯開，將自己腳打開後一鼓作氣跨上ジェイド的腰，身下短裙順應他的動作整個掀開，藏在底下的陰莖直接暴露在外。注意到フロイド動作傳來的訊息，ジェイド也握上那半勃狀態的男根，並且拉起裙子下緣一角包住。  
「フロイド，衣服的布料很好呢，這樣弄會很舒服的。」  
「ジェイド！？等一下，這樣⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯啊、嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
此時的ジェイド手指隔著布料愛撫龜頭與莖身相接處，在來回磨擦之下立刻感覺到在手裡膨脹與興奮的熱度，前端冒出的透明水液已沾濕那黑色的裙子衣料，暈出些許白色水漬痕跡，在原本不該弄髒的衣裳上，視覺畫面顯得更加色情，フロイド已無暇顧及衣服的事情，他被ジェイド的上下手勁力道加上布料的磨蹭搞得一波波快感不斷從性器傳上感官知覺。  
「フロイド看起來很舒服呢⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド、唔啊、很、很舒服⋯⋯唔嗯♡、慢、慢一點⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド也熟知這比平常只用手還來得更快得到高潮並射精，他將另一個空閒的手放入自己嘴裡沾滿唾液，並悄悄來到下面的洞口，指尖在四周環繞幾下後插入手指潤滑，趁フロイド還沈浸於前面快感時將柔軟的內壁撐開。  
「啊嗯、ジェイド⋯⋯等等⋯⋯要、要射了♡⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，直接射出來吧。」  
「唔嗯♡、哈啊♡、啊♡、唔嗯嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯♡♡♡。」  
承受不住來自ジェイド毫不間斷的強烈刺激，フロイド弓起腰身並抖動好幾下，瞬間將乳白色的精液全數噴灑在黑色布料上。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，把裙子給弄髒了喔。」  
ジェイド拉起浸滿液體濕淋淋的裙襬給フロイド看，不過才剛發洩完尚未回神的フロイド只能邊喘氣、邊眼色矇矓地盯著ジェイド，而ジェイド也仔細品味起躺在自己身下的フロイド。  
是一身原本工整的女僕裙裝被弄得凌亂不堪的可憐樣子，勃起尚未退去的濕潤陰莖還貼在裙上小幅度地顫抖，白皙細緻並浮上紅潤色氣的大腿與黑色禁慾的裙裝形成強烈對比，隱藏在底下最深處的粉色小穴在擴張後等待進入似地微開著，都是平常不容易欣賞到的珍貴風景。  
充滿情慾的畫面所帶來的影響直接反映在身上，ジェイド下方也勃起至能頂起短裙的小山丘高度。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，看來這次要輪到我把裙子弄髒了。」  
漸漸恢復意識的フロイド，知道眼前的ジェイド已來到可以直接過來朝體內進攻的地步，他順勢開口提出誘人的邀請。  
「ジェイド♡、可以唷～就這樣進來吧♡」  
即使一開始只是試穿端正整齊的女僕服，但此刻的フロイド卻已無自己即將變得淫亂可恥的羞恥之心可言，他將雙腿呈M字大開，手指輕撫並慢慢扒開自己渴望被抽插的肉穴，神情愉悅地舔起嘴角，然後打開嘴巴向ジェイド釋放求愛的信號，用撒嬌甜蜜的口吻誘惑ジェイド。  
「這裡♡、想要ジェイド的⋯⋯來做吧♡」  
「⋯⋯喔呀喔呀，原本還想再玩一陣子的呢，這下還真是困擾。」  
面對如此陷入情慾情緒還主動送上門的フロイド，當然沒有拒絕的道理，而且ジェイド也在フロイド的性感挑逗之下感覺下方不斷傳來陣陣痛感，看來也是忍耐到一個極限了。

——著衣Play，而且還是女僕服裝。  
——真是不錯呢，請アズール主人直接把這套衣服買下讓我們私下再穿來玩吧。  
最後兩人同時這麼達到共識，只是在這對海鱔雙子下僕的心血來潮胡搞性愛之下，等待著他們的就是來自アズール主人一陣碎念，還說衣服費用都要從他們的工資來扣。  
「「はい、ご主人様♡」」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド、フロイド、說了多少次請你們別再玩這個叫主人的羞恥Play！」  
「「はい、ご主人様♡」」  
「是アズール！叫我アズール就好！！」  
在歷經砂寮合宿洗禮以及存在於人類社會中莫名其妙的性癖影響之下，看來這股主僕熱潮可能還要在雙子的日夜生活之間持續一陣子了。

（完）

【人魚藥水報告】

「總算完成了。」  
休假日的中午，アズール滿臉得意地拿著他手上那瓶藥水回到VIP室，吃完午餐在裡頭乘涼打盹的フロイド醒來，想著最近アズール時常暗自背地裡研發的東西原來就是這個。  
「這是一瓶讓像我們這種類型的人魚能直接維持人魚狀態在陸地上生活的藥水，不用擔心暴露過久會乾燥缺氧的問題，除了走路不方便之外可以完全適應陸地生活，唯一缺點就是喝了之後無法自由變身，除非另外再喝下魔法變身解藥，否則會一直持續人魚型態。目前還是試做品，效力只能維持一天，現在就差實證報告了。」  
アズール望向フロイド，彷彿已找到喝藥水實證的最佳人選。其實要他自己喝也不是不行，但身為寮長的他即使是假日也是一堆事情要處理。  
「欸～可以用人魚型態待一天好像很有趣～只要喝下去就行了吧？」  
結果不用アズール多說什麼，フロイド已經搶過藥水一口灌下，味覺不能說上好喝的微涼藥水通過食道後轉變為溫熱的液體在胃裡滾動，承受不住胃部翻攪刺激的フロイド跪倒在地，身體內部感覺開始產生變化，下一秒砰咚地一聲，像是瞬間變身似的，フロイド已直接成為了人魚，原本身上穿的衣服散落於地，アズール檢查了面貌及前面與背後的魚鰭跟魚尾下半身，都是原本的フロイド人魚型態沒錯，フロイド的精神狀態也跟平常一樣，這代表變身藥已成功了一半。  
接下來就是持久力跟適應力的問題，可以的話他很想讓フロイド做些人類平常做的事然後自己在旁邊觀察記錄，但是接下來他要去忙別的事，實在抽不出身，才這麼想的同時，剛忙完交辦事務的ジェイド就開門進來了。

＊

「吶～ジェイドぉ～為什麼變成人魚了還要寫作業啊⋯⋯。」  
「這是アズール交待必須完成的觀察事項，フロイド。」  
ジェイド抱著人魚姿態的フロイド回到房間後就把フロイド安置於書桌前，此時的フロイド拿起筆來顯得比平常礙事許多，指根互相連結的地方長著手蹼，在水裡游泳時是非常便利的器官，但在陸地上需要精細手類動作時顯得相當累贅，細長的指甲也老是勾到翻書的紙張，搞得フロイド寫沒幾行字就嫌膩。  
「ジェイド～寫字的觀察就到這邊吧，做其他人類會做的事嘛～像是吃東西之類的～」  
「フロイド，還沒到晚餐時間，再忍一下吧。現在身體狀況覺得如何？有沒有覺得特別乾燥？」  
經過時間的進行，從フロイド身上自然分泌出的透明滑溜液體逐漸流下沉積於地板上形成小水堆，桌椅碰到的地方和書本也潮濕了起來。看來不改善這個分泌黏液的生理問題的話會影響普通生活。ジェイド默默地將觀察結果紀錄到アズール給的報告書裡。  
「現在身體覺得很正常喔～可以用人魚的樣子待在ジェイド身邊這麼久，這還是第一次耶。」  
「嗯，這麼說來，是第一次呢。」  
フロイド用像是小孩獲得什麼新奇玩具的開心眼神盯著ジェイド，以往都是共同人類行動或是一起變成人魚的他們，這次的體驗讓ジェイド也感覺到了這份新鮮感，甚至在這前方似乎還暗藏著一些不為人知的禁果可以嚐試似的。  
「フロイド，在身體持續出水的情況下為了預防脫水，先把這些水喝完。」  
「欸⋯⋯可是人類又不會一下喝這麼多水⋯⋯。」  
「人類在大量出汗之後就會補充這麼多的水份了。」  
看ジェイド又開始拿起筆記做記錄，フロイド才跟著抱起寶特瓶咕嚕咕嚕地把水喝掉，沒吞進去的幾滴水順著嘴角流了下來，引起ジェイド的注意，フロイド停下喝水動作、把瓶子遞給ジェイド，並滿帶笑容地開口說道。  
「ジェイド～剩下的我喝不下了，餵我喝水的話我就喝～」  
「⋯⋯這真是令人困擾呢。」  
ジェイド這才放下手上的東西，把瓶子拿來往自己嘴裡灌，接著靠近フロイド、扶起他的下巴，フロイド也配合地將嘴巴微微打開，用嘴接受來自ジェイド的水，那已先在嘴裡含過的水帶點溫暖、人類舌頭也比自己的溫度高上許多，フロイド一開始還不太適應，而ジェイド也察覺到了，卻還是繼續將舌尖伸進裡頭纏上フロイド較為細長的舌頭。  
對ジェイド來說現在的フロイド肌膚跟體內溫度都比平常低上許多，是他們以前在海底熟悉的清涼溫感，讓ジェイド越加無法自拔地讓舌頭入侵舔舐フロイド的口腔，水氣濕潤的唇瓣緊貼在一起，ジェイド口內的熱氣與唾液傳來的熱度讓フロイド覺得越來越燒燙，還能行使呼吸作用的鼻子也快要不能換氣。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイ、ド⋯⋯停一下、好燙⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯フロイド、覺得燙嗎？」  
ジェイド迅速離開フロイド，才發現フロイド滿臉通紅，吐著舌頭喘氣，即使在海底也未曾清楚看過人魚フロイド白皙的臉頰如此充滿粉色的樣子，加上現在氣喘吁吁的舉動，ジェイド頓時聯想到情事上的フロイド、感到有些意亂情迷，不過這時候不是為了フロイド嫵媚的樣子而看出神的時候，ジェイド拿起事先準備好的冰塊給フロイド含住。  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、抱歉，有比較好了嗎？」  
其實在ジェイド離開的時候讓舌頭接觸到外頭冷氣就覺得好多了，不過フロイド可不想放過這個可以好好跟ジェイド耍賴撒嬌的機會，嘴裡喀哩地咬下冰塊之後，打開雙手做出擁抱的姿勢。  
「ジェイド～我不想坐在這裡了，抱我去床上。」  
知道フロイド實際上沒事的ジェイド，一手溫柔地扶起フロイド的腰身，另一手勾起魚尾。對ジェイド的臂力腕力來說人魚的重量在短時間跟近距離內還算是可以負荷的，但是同時也造成現在與フロイド只能侷限在寮內移動的範圍。他將フロイド放上床，床舖一下承受比平常要來得重上許多的壓力而嘎嘎作響，フロイド身上的液體也逐漸滲透進入床單透出灰色水漬。  
「ジェイド～我肚子餓了～」  
此時的フロイド在床上像一個要糖果吃的小孩、古靈精怪的大眼目線往上凝視ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯現在這姿態也不方便去食堂呢，我去做料理然後拿進來房間吧，在這當中如果身體有發生什麼事馬上用這個通知我。」  
由於考量到人魚的手不太方便使用手機，ジェイド將アズール特別準備的通訊頸環別在フロイド的脖子上，像個項圈在拘束寵物似的，ジェイド不禁佩服起アズール的惡趣味，不過現在心情異常良好的フロイド也沒心思管到自己像是被束縛住地，反倒是面帶笑容、充滿期待的樣子。  
「フロイド會在這裡乖乖等ジェイド回來唷～到時ジェイド要繼續餵我吃飯喔！」  
「嗯，我馬上回來，フロイド。」  
ジェイド忍不住在フロイド恢復正常膚色的臉龐上落下一個輕吻，並在製作晚餐的途中不斷回想剛才與人魚フロイド的接吻感觸。  
按照計劃，餵完晚餐之後是洗澡，最後上床⋯⋯用人類的身體來碰觸人魚フロイド時摸起來富有彈性又冰涼舒適，嘴巴裡也特別柔軟清涼又可口，某個身體裡的部位用手指伸進去攪動的話說不定也是這種感覺⋯⋯看來今晚有得期待了呢。  
ジェイド邊做著晚餐邊掩不住興奮的笑意，還順便準備了要是發生燙傷意外時用來消暑的冰塊，雖然自身的魔法也能辦到，但物理的方法在視覺上看起來更有效果。  
最後要交給アズール的報告書內容看來也會十分精彩呢⋯⋯。

＊

考慮到人魚的進食，ジェイド給フロイド製作的餐點主食是新鮮的生魚片，加上海藻生菜沙拉跟海苔拌飯、海鹽清湯。只能在房間等候無事可做的フロイド陷入睡眠，直至聞到食物味道時才睜開眼睛，發現ジェイド已在床邊準備桌椅用餐，剛睡醒的フロイド才覺得喉嚨有點乾渴，ジェイド就拿了裝滿水的杯子遞到フロイド面前。  
「剛才我有順便跟アズール討論了一下，雖然對於魔法藥的功力是能夠長時間待在陸地這點已經達到，但還是有許多不足的地方，像是人魚怕燙的習性沒有百分之百改善，跟人類還是有點差距，沒克服這點的話要普通生活應該還是有點困難。」  
「嗯⋯⋯但是還是可以跟ジェイド直接親親嘛，應該沒什麼大問題吧！」  
「不過フロイド不是喊燙了嗎？」  
「那只是因為是第一次所以不習慣啦！」  
「第一次嗎⋯⋯。」  
已分別用人類型態與人魚身體互相交疊過好幾次的兩人，在一方人類與一方人魚的狀況之下接吻的確還是第一次，他也聽出了フロイド這番話的背後深意，意思是再繼續往下做也沒關係只要習慣就好了。  
等フロイド喝完水，ジェイド便夾起一口生魚片放到フロイド嘴邊，フロイド也跟著啊～地張大嘴巴咬下食物咀嚼，別在脖子上的頸環還沒拆下，倒也不影響進食，畫面看起來就像主人在對寵物餵食一樣，ジェイド邊餵也邊對フロイド投以充滿笑意的目光，注意到這一切的フロイド只簡短詢問一句。  
「ジェイド也想一起吃嗎？」  
「⋯⋯不用了，剛才做飯的時候已經順便解決了。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯一直被ジェイド盯著看，還以為ジェイド肚子也餓了。」  
其實ジェイド真正在期待什麼，早就被フロイド看穿了，只是沒想到以往重視大量進餐的ジェイド，現在連自己吃飯的時間都省下來，フロイド也不自覺的地配合ジェイド加快了用餐的速度，食用完畢所花費的時間比想像中要來得快。  
「ジェイド～接下來是洗澡對吧？ジェイド主人要幫我的身體洗乾淨喔～」  
フロイド舔舐了一下殘留在嘴唇上的醬汁，下一秒便乖乖地讓拿起衛生紙的ジェイド幫他擦去。  
「喔呀⋯⋯フロイド完全變成寵物了呢，不是討厭被馴養拘束的感覺嗎？」  
「當ジェイド養的寵物的話我可以喔♡」  
說完，フロイド瞬間撲上ジェイド，身上滿佈的黏液沾貼到ジェイド的白色襯衫，清涼的濕氣一同染上衣服布料滲透進肌膚，讓ジェイド不禁希望現在就能馬上脫光身上的累贅跟フロイド一起浸泡在浴缸裡。

＊

「フロイド，這樣的溫度還可以吧？」  
「嗯～剛剛好⋯⋯。」  
在淋浴間滿是水窪的地板上，全裸的ジェイド先用蓮蓬頭沖洗フロイド細長的魚尾身軀，フロイド喊著想要快點進入浴缸泡水，ジェイド才將フロイド抱進浴缸，看フロイド漸漸埋入冰水裡，一波波透明無色的純淨水紋在週遭傳開，水面透出魚身的深綠顏色，久違的滋潤滲入フロイド帶點乾燥的皮膚表層，涼爽舒適的感觸讓フロイド伸直了身軀，魚尾跨出缸外打到ジェイド的腳，接著ジェイド注意到フロイド下腹部有點膨脹的地方，可能是今天喝了這麼多水都還沒排泄出來的樣子。  
位於下腹部的泄殖腔部位，是一條平常緊閉的、不仔細看便不會發現的細縫，當縫隙打開時可以由體內排出廢物進行排泄，而類似人類的性器也藏在裡面，雖然與男性生殖器的陰莖形狀沒什麼差別，但是跟人類生殖器直接外露的形式不一樣，他們的陰莖深藏於生殖腔裡，在發情時才會腫大。  
ジェイド將補充水源的水龍頭開到最大，接著往前按壓フロイド的腹部。  
「フロイド，這樣憋著不好喔，直接排出來吧。」  
「欸⋯⋯本來想趁ジェイド洗澡的時候偷偷來的。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド在害羞嗎？明明在海裡大小排泄都是一起的，事到如今也沒有什麼羞恥感了吧？」  
「那也不是像現在的ジェイド一直盯著人家看嘛！再說人類尿尿的時候都是偷偷來的，又不會這樣做！」  
「喔呀？看來フロイド很習慣陸地的生活方式了⋯⋯不過人類在排泄的時候不一定都是偷偷來的喔，也有這種特殊玩法存在⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド指尖來到細縫上端，已因腫漲撐起了一點角度，ジェイド想輕輕撥開，卻遭到フロイド伸手阻止，臉頰氣色有些紅潤。  
「ジェイド想要摸的話⋯⋯等⋯等到床上再摸啦⋯⋯。」  
フロイド避開ジェイド的手，將全身浸泡於水底，臉也半埋進了水下，接著一股股的小水泡開始浮出水面，來源是從半開的排泄腔裡涔涔放出的水流，器官的顏色在水底下看得不是很清楚，不過ジェイド早已熟知那暗藏在フロイド裡面的粉色肉壁與性器形狀。  
反正フロイド都提出等會到床上再進行撫摸的邀約了，現在也不急著在浴室裡調情，能夠看到人魚狀態的フロイド難得具有羞恥心的可愛模樣已是一個大收穫。ジェイド這才裝作若無其事地在旁邊淋浴，並且最後也跟著泡入浴缸，邊緣湧溢出不少承載著兩人份的水花，而フロイド只是把自己的尾巴身軀彎曲起來遮擋住重要地方，似乎不想讓ジェイド看見太多的樣子。  
ジェイド已能想像剛才フロイド下腹膨脹的原因不只有因為尿意而已，等泡完澡當他抱起フロイド時，果然又再度看見那略帶腫脹的泄殖腔部位，耳邊隨即傳來フロイド充滿甜美誘惑的輕聲細語。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯把我變成這樣子，等會要好好負責喔⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，我會盡全力負責的，フロイド。」  
ジェイド在フロイド那尚未擦乾還在滴著水珠的耳鰭奉上一個溺愛的輕咬，埋在懷裡的フロイド不禁全身上下顫抖一陣，繞在腳邊的魚尾尖端絞緊ジェイド的小腿。  
只是一個小力碰觸便這麼敏感，毫無疑問地這次的フロイド是進入發情狀態了。ジェイド按耐住迫不及待的性子走回房間，滿心期待驗收成果。

＊

ジェイド捧起フロイド低溫的臉頰，長時間的舌吻怕又使フロイド的口腔過熱導致失去興致，ジェイド改為若即若離的輕啄方式，他撥開フロイド沾在臉上那抹黑色的髮絲並塞至耳鰭之後，フロイド調整過的背鰭平貼於背身，未擦乾的頭髮已浸濕底下的枕頭，沒全乾的床單又再度被フロイド身上分泌出的黏液給浸透，ジェイド被フロイド雙手攀上的肩背肌膚也跟著黏膩起來。  
感覺已逐漸適應彼此的熱度與體溫之際，ジェイド的手來到フロイド胸脯附近類似魚鰓的斜紋區塊，跟人類的乳頭和胸肌的觸感有點類似，不管是人魚胸部還是魚鰓這裡的手感摸起來都非常柔軟，尤其是處於放鬆時甚至能在愛撫之下得到快感，ジェイド用以往會讓フロイド覺得舒服的指腹力道在敏感帶進行按壓，灰白與淺綠的身體開始染上幾抹淺薄朱紅的色彩。  
「フロイド，這樣的力道可以嗎？」  
「可以唷～ジェイドぉ～前戲已經做夠了，快點來摸下面♡」  
見フロイド挺起腰身、臉龐透出滿是情慾的顏色、眼眶矇矓的求愛訊息，不用多加詢問也知道答案，但ジェイド還是想要聽見フロイド的親口回答、聽取他既甜蜜又滿懷慾望渴求更多的聲音。  
下腹部比剛才的樣子來得脹大許多，這時的ジェイド了解其實フロイド已經來到忍耐的極限了，因為某個忠實本能反應而勃起的海綿體正埋在裡頭等著他解放出來。  
「那我就不客氣了，フロイド。」  
ジェイド直接用手指扒開兩側細緻的腔口皮膚並伸插進去，立刻碰到硬挺的肉身根部，並沿著形狀將它掏出，平常不隨便曝露於外頭的陰莖是淡膚色摻和粉紅的色澤，上頭佈滿透明黏稠的液體，甚至從敞開的生殖腔裡也開始溢出許多濃稠體液，ジェイド感到有點驚訝，因為以往在四周都是海水的環境做愛時不會發現其實腔內含有這麼多水量。  
ジェイド用整個手掌環繞住並上下擠掉多餘的水份，當指腹直接帶來摩擦接觸的刺激時，フロイド腰際突然大幅抖動、喉頭發出一聲嗯啊的甘甜嬌喘，ジェイド當下停止一切動作觀察フロイド。這是被操射的反應，但是前端並沒有噴出精液，  
「⋯⋯フロイド？剛才是射了嗎？」  
「我也不知道⋯⋯但是好像是⋯唔嗯♡⋯⋯。」  
看來只要隨便摸幾下就能達到初步高潮，ジェイド怎樣也沒想到現在的フロイド身體變得超級敏感，等同於人類後庭的排泄口裡也充滿潤滑用的濕潤水液，他的手指轉而探進穴口裡，四周肉壁面對入侵自然地關闔並綿密地包覆、大肆歡迎似地緊緊地吸住不放，ジェイド還沒體驗過人魚軟穴裡竟能變得這麼淫蕩的フロイド，他驚奇地拔出手指後，換來フロイド幾聲渴望哀求。  
「じぇいど♡、不要用手⋯想要じぇいど的、肉棒、直接插進來♡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド用快要融化的聲線撒嬌、還用雙手手指兩邊啪地扒開了自己的秘處，撐開成能容納ジェイド插入的圓弧洞穴，塗滿水絲愛液的柔嫩粉肉軟呼呼地微微顫動著。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
面對這樣撫媚又性感的フロイド，ジェイド早已脹大的下身也跟著疼痛起來，如今說什麼也無法再繼續控制自己的理智下去，他將下身抵至洞口，順應滑溜細緻的內壁一次全數插滿至深處，交合處傳出毫不留情的咕啾擠壓碰撞水聲。  
「啊嗯⋯⋯！！じぇい、ど♡、嗯⋯唔啊⋯⋯！！♡♡♡」  
突如其來一下被填滿的滿足快感，フロイド又無法控制地射了一次，這次已能看到精液不斷溢出的樣子，ジェイド開始對フロイド拔出、插入，眼前的性器前端又開始冒出水珠滴滴落下，裡頭的溫度也越來越熱，ジェイド暫停動作，試探性地詢問フロイド。  
「唔⋯フロイド⋯⋯會不會感覺太熱？」  
「じぇいど⋯好熱⋯可是很舒服♡、喜歡、不要停、這裡想要⋯更多⋯⋯♡」  
浸淫在快感顛峰的フロイド不管說了什麼都是呈現極度煽情挑撥的字眼，他甚至擺動起魚身，希望ジェイド可以往自己喜歡的地方盡情激烈地進行活塞運動。  
「哈啊⋯フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯、」  
用身體感受到フロイド的確沒什麼大礙，ジェイド也不再顧慮太多，他對準フロイド最敏感的位置後大力地捅入，並持續前後抽插進出，像是回饋似的內部瞬間傳出好幾股吸吮收縮，開始無法自主控制腰部速度的ジェイド感到自己彷彿就要融化在裡面。  
「じぇいど♡！好棒♡⋯嗯啊、啊♡、好快、啊唔♡、」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、這邊、舒服嗎？唔嗯、」  
「啊♡、じぇいど♡舒服、不⋯不行⋯那個、要射⋯、出來了、嗯、♡」  
「フロイド⋯別夾⋯這麼緊、我也⋯要忍不住⋯⋯唔⋯⋯。」  
「哈啊♡、啊、じぇいど♡じぇいど♡要射、！要射了♡、！！唔、唔啊啊啊啊⋯！！！♡♡♡♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、唔嗯嗯⋯⋯！」  
從フロイド前端噴灑出的大量潮吹水花噴灑在兩人之間，原本就濕滑的胸膛淹成一片，ジェイド的陰莖還埋在裡頭射出濃濁的精液，喘氣中的フロイド能感覺到ジェイド的抽動以及不斷進入自己體內的熱流，最後ジェイド緩慢地退出，體液跟精液混雜的白濁也跟著自洞口溢出，剛經歷完激情性事的腔瓣還無法完全閉合，只能無力地左右抽動，平攤在床的魚尾身體也痙攣顫抖著。  
從最高潮解放後的フロイド眼神還無法對焦，胸膛配合呼吸大力起伏，嘴巴微開表情呆滯地凝視ジェイド，而ジェイド拋到九霄雲外的理智在冷靜之下被喚醒回來，他將事先準備的冰塊放進與フロイド一陣激烈交接過後的私處，想做一下冷卻降溫處理。在冰塊慢慢融化消失之際，フロイド的意識也逐漸恢復，他起身用以往撒嬌的口吻開口。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ～嘴巴也要～♡啊～♡」  
「嗯，知道了⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド拿了一粒冰塊塞進フロイド口中，沒想到下一秒便被フロイド呸地一聲吐掉。  
「不是要冰塊啦！ジェイド這個笨蛋。」  
「喔呀喔呀，那是要什麼呢？♡」  
看來是要每次事後都會做的接吻呢。ジェイド偷偷想著，卻故意調皮地反問フロイド，而フロイド也知道ジェイド的心思，他索性大聲地回說：「是要チュー♡啦！」  
結果フロイド才說完另一粒冰塊又被塞入嘴裡，還伴隨ジェイド附上來的一陣熱情舌吻，直到在兩人舌尖上翻滾的冰塊融解之前，他們再度抱緊對方相似卻又不同的身軀，永不分離。

＊

到了隔天早上，フロイド便無事地恢復回人身模樣，還對ジェイド說等下次洗澡時想進浴缸泡在冷水裡面用人魚的身體再被上一次。ジェイド心想多虧有アズール的偉大發明做為契機才能造就這一切的誕生，看來他們兩人要對這個特殊性愛方式上癮也不是早晚的問題了，而アズール再怎樣也沒想到他會成為兩人研發新玩法的幫凶，只能對著事後ジェイド交上來的記載著一半以上都是床上記錄的報告書無奈嘆氣。

（完）

【夜行性】

照理來說應該是モストロ・ラウンジ結束夜晚營業的時間，然而水槽周遭的大燈還一如既往地運作著，在平常不隨便任由人魚進出的那面大型玻璃裡頭，人魚型態的ジェイド和フロイド正在水槽裡的海洋裡悠遊。  
最初是在ジェイド的提議之下，加上フロイド的確連續幾天都很努力工作沒漏掉上班，作為小小的獎勵，アズール才答應讓他們在關店後直接進入餐廳旁的水槽遊玩，アズール也逐漸習慣ジェイド這類寵溺フロイド的作法，一時也忽略掉按照時間出勤本來就是フロイド該做到的事情。  
「ジェイド～我今天都有好好上課唷～」  
フロイド挨在ジェイド懷裡，用上頭長有尖銳指甲的人魚蹼手握住ジェイド的手，ジェイド也用指尖相碰來回應。  
「フロイド，今天也辛苦了。」  
使用人類的姿態經過上課與打工，忙碌完一整天之後，會渴望用最原始的身體來回歸自己能夠放鬆的地方休息一下，ジェイド知道フロイド的心情，也能深刻地體會，另一方面，他也佩服フロイド的驚人體力，勞累好幾個小時到了晚上還是這麼生龍活虎地，他看フロイド開始擺動魚尾、在上空自由地轉了一個大圈。  
「嘻嘻，我今天上了飛行術，還打了籃球，接著又上班，現在在水裡，我是不是很厲害呀！」  
「真不愧是フロイド，我都要追不上了，看來フロイド現在的心情依舊很開心呢，真是太好了。」  
面對親愛的手足那無比雀躍的神情，ジェイド也用笑臉迎接，最後フロイド又突然游來身旁，在耳邊悄悄地說：「ジェイドぉ～猜猜我接下來想做什麼？」  
フロイド在提出問句的同時還拉起ジェイド的雙手來到水槽玻璃邊，並逕自將後腦貼在玻璃牆上，使ジェイド形成在上位把フロイド圍住的姿勢，不用多說ジェイド老早就明白フロイド心裡在想什麼。  
「喔呀喔呀⋯⋯フロイド，被アズール知道的話可不太好喔。」  
「就做這一次就好了嘛，吶～ジェイドぉ～」  
フロイド邊用迷人可愛的撒嬌口吻邊把原本在底下漂浮的魚尾緊緊繞上ジェイド的，確保ジェイド在這陣緊縛之下無法輕易鬆脫之後，フロイド順勢拉抬ジェイド的腰身往自己的腹部貼進，而ジェイド因為疲累過度導致此刻只想沈默地抵抗，沒有任何回手動作，如果真的拒絕，ジェイド也沒把握自己的臀鰭尾鰭力道能贏得了下半身魚尾都較為發達的フロイド。  
「ジェイド～這邊已經這樣了喔，感覺得出來嗎？」  
因情緒興奮而發紅的臉龐和略微膨脹的小腹，從腔口細縫漫溢出來的體液滴上ジェイド的身軀，早已進入某種狀況的フロイド散發出的濃厚誘人氣息反覆刺激ジェイド，讓他原本以為沉浸在過於疲勞的放鬆狀態下不會太快被帶動影響，沒想到不出多久像是產生共鳴一般下身也起了勃起反應。  
大概跟人類一樣，在累過頭的時候反而造成性慾旺盛也說不定呢。

（此篇為試閱，至此結束）

以上，  
感謝大家的觀看～！  
對全文如有興趣歡迎至電子書閱讀(/ω＼)（網址於頁面最上頭有貼）


End file.
